To Set An Example
by InoSakuShine
Summary: In order to restore unity and eliminate bitter feelings between nations at the end of the war, Zuko agrees to take part in an arranged marriage to an Earth Kingdom Noble.... until he finds out it's Toph. eventual Toko, duh!
1. Arranged Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, because if I did there would be a lot more Toph and Zutara. And no, this is not Zutara. Just saying.

**A/N: **Not much to say, except if you read this you won't have to wait long for updates!

**More detailed summary: **The war has finally ended, but there are still bitter feelings in between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. To form an alliance and demonstrate unity, Zuko agrees to take part in an arranged marriage with a girl from the Earth Kingdom. Only, he wasn't suspecting that girl to be Toph...

**To Set An Example**

**Prologue.**

It was all fine and dandy that the rest of the world seemed to believe that the defeat of former Fire Lord Ozai marked the end of every problem on the planet, and the beginning of eternal, everlasting peace. Zuko knew otherwise; just because the Fire Nation was suddenly 'reformed,' didn't mean that their slate was wiped clean. Bitterness, vengeance, and reparations were bullets under the long list of problems that had to be taken care of, imprinted boldly like the scar on his face.

People came to generally fear the room of council meetings. Angry shouts of protest and serious threats pulsated through it's door, and carried down the hall for all ears to hear. More and more frequently people were tending to lose their tempers, and Zuko was proud to say he wasn't one of them. Though he was close, frustrated, and tired.

There was nothing at all he desired more than to go out and bathe in the light of victory with his friends, but wearing the belt of Fire Lord was very constricting at times. Often he watched in longing as Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki and many other part-time companions lounged in the palace's courtyard, all housed in the palace until they found their separate paths to take. Zuko was busy attending meeting after meeting, and from time to time, the others would join him, representing knowledgeable warriors for their nations.

All the meetings had one purpose; find a healthy way to punish the Fire Nation for it's past wrongs. Although all the other nations were somewhat mistrustful(despite Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph's testimonials), the Water Tribes were the first to relent towards the Fire Nation.

It was the Earth Kingdom that brought serious problems. Being the most affected nation during the war, it was the most bitter as well. Now, ninety-percent of council meetings revovled around brainstorms of how to form a proper alliance between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation.

**Chapter 1**

**Arranged Marriage**

Zuko was _royally_ pissed off. He felt like the overlooked prince, son of Fire Lord Ozai once again. Why was it, he wondered, that the counsel was holding a meeting in _his _palace without inviting _him_? By the time he realized this secret meeting was taking place, it was well underway.

The noise of the meeting grew gradually louder as he stormed towards it to make his angry entrance. By the time he reached the secluded door at the end of the hall it burst open, a crowd of elders and representatives storming out. He turned to yell at somebody, anybody, to demand what was going on when suddenly someone seized his shoulders.

It was his Uncle Iroh, with a firm grip on both his shoulders, that steered him away from it all.

"Zuko," he said in a serious matter, and took him away from the crowd. In an empty hall, he shrugged from his Uncle's grip and demanded answers.

"Why wasn't I invited to this meeting? What's going on?" the young Fire Lord asked.

"Zuko, the council came up with a way to form a proper alliance between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom," Iroh said gravely. Zuko rather thought his tone of voice was inappropriate for the news being delivered. He himself didn't know whether to be angry or happy; at last, harmony among the two nations, fixed by a solution he had no part of and knew nothing about. He considered this for awhile before replying.

"Uncle... That's great. But why wasn't I there to help? And what is it?" He saw his uncle's features soften, a mingled look of pity and indecisiveness settled on his face.

"Nephew, you aren't going to like it. I tried to protest, but everyone appears to be in favor. The council thought it would be better if they excluded you and the other young ones for just one meeting, to discuss _'adult affairs' _and some other _nonsense_. Believe me, I tried to fight for you but they weren't having it. They're satisfied with their way." He was really beginning to scare Zuko, who felt his heartbeat rise.

"What is it?" he repeated again, more forcefully.

"An arranged marriage," Iroh said at last, studying Zuko's face. "Between you and Earth Kingdom nobility in order to forge an unbreakable alliance, such are the traditional ways." Zuko's face displayed nothing, as the words registered in his mind. He was considering it seriously.

An arranged marriage. He heard of it before, but never thought twice at the possibility of it happening to him. In the back of his mind from the time he was young, he always thought of the slight possibility he would be forced into one. His mother made him dismiss it, and said that that was an old practice used to form hasty, easy alliances, and he wouldn't need it because he would not be marrying outside the Fire Nation.

It was a duty, and he really did consider it. Things weren't going well with Mai, and they decided it was best to go their separate ways. He found it hard to admit but a part of him had a tingling crush on the water bending girl, Katara, but it was something he could release if he found need to. The possibility didn't seem so drastic, even if it was an unorthodox cap on his freedom.

That was the only thing that bothered him, the fact that part of his newly gained freedom would be taken from him, the freedom to be with whomever he chose. But, this was a choice, too. If he accepted this marriage Zuko would profess his love, his ultimate marriage to his _nation_. It was a duty.

"Alright," he said cautiously, with already a hint of resign. Really, he would have to sleep on it. "With who?" It was then that Iroh sighed.

"Earth Kingdom nobility. A young, mature, princess. Someone you are already comfortable with would be best, they decided. It is our friend, Toph Bei Fong," said Iroh. If he didn't feel so sorry for Zuko, he could have possibly smiled.

"...What did you just say? Toph, who, who is she?"

"The Toph we know. Blind, earth bending Toph Bei Fong."

Zuko just thought about what his Uncle said, how he described his arranged marriage partner. This couldn't possibly be the Toph he knew. _Young_, Uncle said? Young, yes, Toph was _young_. Young to the point of barely being beyond a _child_.

_Mature_, surely he was mistaken. The Toph he came to know was blunt, non traditional, and tough. Sure, the intellectual age of her mind at times, okay _most times_, appeared to stretch beyond her years, but mature? In that sense...

And _nobility_? He had almost completely forgotten she wasn't a peasant. His mind shuffled through the burnt pages of his memory to the time where the girl unnecessarily told him her life story, about all the times she _ran away_ to escape her life of helpless royalty. He could only imagine how _ecstatic_ she would be about all of this.

The truth slowly began to sink into him, infuriating him. _It wasn't fair_.

Not to him, not to _her_.

"They can't do this, they don't know _anything_," Zuko said angrily, drawing a worried look from Iroh.

They _couldn't_ do this to her, she was still _young_. She didn't know _anything _about politics, she wouldn't understand. At least he knew about the sacrifices he needed to make for his nation, but she had a whole life of running around barefoot, of fighting tools ten times her size ahead of her. She wouldn't understand, and besides...

She was Toph, he was Zuko. Clearly incompatible, but apparently the council had decided to skip that part.

"I'll talk to the counsel," he growled with a dangerous undertone. "but who's going to tell Toph?"

"I will," said Iroh, and Zuko raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Her parents aren't here, and I feel an certain obligation..." Zuko sighed, stared hard at his Uncle, and ambled off. There were people he needed to threaten in order to fix this one.

* * *

Iroh pulled Toph out of the courtyard, avoiding the stares of Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki. He brought her into a secluded nook of the palace and delivered to her the same story that sent Zuko on edge. Unfortunately, the girl had a biting sense of humor. On the first try, she simply burst into laughter and asked him if Sokka had put him up to this, because she was going to _'get snoozles back good_.' He told her that he was serious, and repeated the case with a dead straight face.

He watched as her light hearted expression transformed, one of her eyebrows twitched. First disbelief, then comprehension.

"To..to Sparky? _Zuko_?" Her voice was beginning to rise with anger, and she stomped her feet indignantly. "No _way_. No way, nobody consulted _me!_ _Nobody_ told me! T-they can't just do _whatever they feel like_, it's _my_ life! This is the _exact_ kind of thing I ran away from home and joined Aang because of! They can't. What about my parents?"

"The council of nations has already dispatched messengers informing your parents of this, and invited them here." Toph went completely blank with shock.

"_What_?"

"I am very sorry, I tried to plead both your cases. I'm afraid now it's irreversible."

"It's... _not fair_," she said under her breath. Iroh frowned and sighed.

"I know." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Her eyes were usually blank, but even now the void in her glazed pupils looked completely desolate. She moved away from his touch, turning away from the opening that led back into the courtyard. She balled her fists, and started walking in a familiar direction.

Just as Iroh suspected, she headed towards the room of the council meetings. _Exactly what those fools need_, he thought, _someone to bring them so their senses._

* * *

When Zuko first heard the loud banging, the cracking, and the crashes coming from the council room he thought they were holding another meeting again, and rushed down the hall to catch them. Before he got there the noises stopped, and he saw a girl dressed in green turn to exit the hall that led to the room. The girl was Toph, and she turned the corner without noticing him. He could only see her back as she stalked away, and he was thankful for it. For the brief moment in which he first recognized her his blood froze, and a prickle of fear and apprehension filled him. He should probably talk to her, and tell her that he was going to do whatever it took to change the ridiculous circumstance they were in.

As he padded along after her, he happened to notice that down the intersecting hall the door to the council meeting room was open. Following a sudden suspicion he stepped in, and poked his head in the door.

The room was _trashed_. The large atlas table in the center of the room was sliced in half at a crooked angle, it's right half resting tilted against the floor. The countless shelves were destroyed, broken, cracked. The room looked like a hundred bull-tigers trampled through it. Each and every chair suffered a broken leg if it was lucky, but more commonly it lay scattered asunder.

The only thing completely in tact where the pictures that hung on the wall, the pictures of the Royal Family, himself included. Zuko stepped back and quietly shut the door, realizing just how much he underestimated Toph's reaction.

He raced down the hall just to glimpse a hint of green disappearing around the corner. He ran after it, and found Toph's back walking 'calmly' down another hall. In an instant she whipped around, looking straight at him.

She must have sensed his vibrations, Zuko wasn't exactly being stealthy and he didn't mean to be. For someone who was blind, he thought, she looked as if she was looking directly at him, straight through his eyes and _into his soul_. Not just looking, _glaring_. The glare froze him in place.

"I'm _not _marrying you," she said as defiantly as a child. He was quite surprised.

"I don't want you to!" he said, realizing just too late that it sounded harsher than he intended. "Look, Toph-" He streaked after her, but she wouldn't allow him to catch up. He quit chasing her, simply respecting her wish to be alone. After she disappeared from sight, he spent a long time just standing in the hall, thinking.

He could still fix this, before it got out of hand. Zuko began pacing aimlessly, unaware his feet were carrying him in the direction of the palace's courtyard. He could still address the council. He was the _Fire Lord_, he could _still_ fix this and no one would have to know about it as long as Toph-

Ceasing that thought, the sun of the open courtyard struck him in the face, and he heard a voice. As he walked past to hide in the shade of the indoors, he glimpsed Toph and the others out of the corner of his eyes.

"And they want me to MARRY him!" Toph was saying loudly, with an audience of Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki. They were a few cries of surprise, and heads turned toward him before he could make it to the other side. Slapping a hand on his forehead, he pushed his hair back and tried to force this headache to the back of his mind.

* * *

**How did you like it? Review, please!**

(Also, if you're reading this story because you added me to your author's alerts and see that I have not updated my other Avatar fic in a while, don't stress. I'm sorry but I'm sufferring writer's block, even though I sitll have the plot in my head. It won't happen with this fic, though, I have like ten chapters pre-written!)


	2. Trial and Error and Sabotage

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**, I might as well clear something up;

I used to think Toph was actually a princess, so that why I called her one in this. I tried to fix it up a little, but let's just say the term princess is just used to say Toph represents the nobility of the Earth Kingdom.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Trial and Error and Sabotage**

She couldn't help it, as much she didn't want to admit it. Toph felt bad. This couldn't be easy for Zuko, either. That's why she decided to tell a servant that she wanted to meet him in the corridor of the palace where they previously met. When he finally came he was very stoic, she could feel his steady heartbeat as vibrations beneath her feet. He approached, a bit cautiously, and waited.

"I'm sorry a destroyed your meeting room," she said, suddenly timid. "I was angry, I couldn't control myself." Her voice became more positive, more sure of herself. Despite what she said, a part of her didn't feel very sorry. It wasn't Zuko she meant to hurt, it was _them_. Whoever made this stupid thing up and decided her future for her.

"That's okay," he replied in his usual, steady voice. "I would be, too."

"Well, aren't you?"

"I am, but I'm going to try and fix this." He fixed his golden eyes on the small girl, and couldn't help but think that she looked a little lost, a little helpless. What she did was nothing more than a desperate cry for help from a girl that was in over her head. Maybe not that dramatic, but something like that, he thought.

"It's too late to fix this!" she cried suddenly. "They already invited my parents here!" Zuko blinked; Iroh did not tell him that part.

"Won't your parents be upset?"

"No, they'll probably love it," she said sourly, and crossed her arms. He scowled, and looked down. The reality of the situation was beginning to set in, and so awkwardness fell over them like an unwanted drizzle.

"Okay. Another meeting will be arranged soon, I'm guessing. We'll settle it there, where the entire council can hear us. And Aang and Katara, Sokka and his girlfriend can all come, too," Zuko said, also curious about what the others thought.

"And if they don't listen, I'll _make_ them," Toph said, raising a hand in the air and making it into a fist. The visual was effective, and Zuko hid a smile as he turned his back. "I'm sorry I crashed your meeting room," she said again.

"Don't be." His mind went back to the destroyed room, and all the pictures she spared. On a silent agreement, they parted, reviewing everything they had to say in their heads.

* * *

"What... is this?" Hokoda said upon stepping into the room. The dozens that followed him wore similar expressions of complete shock. The only one that didn't look unpleasantly surprised was Iroh. Instead, he looked somewhat pleased.

"What happened here?" demanded an Earth Kingdom general. He was a burly man with a stubborn personality and short temper. Lift off his Earth Nation armor and one could have easily placed him in the Fire Nation on account of his heated temper.

"See..." Iroh tutted. "This is what happened when you force together two elements that do not wish to merge." The Earth Kingdom General glared, and Hakoda, being the chief representative of the Water Tribe, nodded.

"He may be right. All too right," Hakoda said.

* * *

They were either lucky, or very _unlucky, _to have such high strung friends.

Aang and the gang were quick to help ease the situation, each in their own way. For Katara, it brought out a maternal instinct that caused her to mother Toph with consoles and comforts until Toph gave up listening and crouched to her feet, erecting a solid tent of rock that enclosed her from the rest of the world. She wished she could stay there forever. Aang did his best to ease the awkwardness of the situation, which meant it had to get even more awkward, first.

First he separately invited Zuko and Toph to join them in the courtyard, where the gang was sitting in a circle and chatting idly beneath the shade of a blossoming cherry tree. The tree did as much as it could to shade them from the wrath of the blazing sun, which wasn't much, but the fountain nearby provided a cool soundtrack that fed their water soaked fantasies as it's own water ran it's course. Katara would use the water to cool them off every once in a while.

Toph joined them first, and then Zuko would come along with Aang, trying his hardest to pretend everything was normal. He was silent at first, but he always was anyway. All the achieved normality collapsed when Sokka released his suppressed urge to open his mouth. Swinging from the cherry blossom tree like a monkey, Sokka started to sing something in a small voice that carried through the air, reaching all their ears.

"_Toph and Zuko, sittin' in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N_-OWWW! SUKI! ARRRGHHH!" Outraged, both Toph and Zuko sprang to their feet and stormed off.

* * *

In a single file line, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Katara, Suki, and Sokka paraded into the counsel room, which had been magically restored to it's former condition. Already a table of elders and generals were waiting for them, with disapproving glares on their faces. Zuko took the empty seat next to Iroh, reserved just for him. Toph sat at his opposite, and the others filed in after them. Clearly, the Earth Kingdom general did not approve of their presence.

The general, whose name was Gao, opened his mouth. "Does anyone else see the need for such extraneous additions?" As he said this he motioned towards the others. Sokka and Katara flushed with anger, but Iroh cut in before anyone could make a rash remark.

"The same could be said for your side kicks," Iroh said calmly, eyes on the numerous earth benders behind them that served as representatives of the nation. "I believe the issue at hand is between Fire Lord Zuko and Baroness Toph." Hearing the prefix, Toph flinched. Gao was silenced, and waited.

One of the elder's spoke. "This meeting is to discuss the arranged marriage of Fire Lord Zuko and Earth Princess Toph Bei Fong. The council has approved this decision in order to form a permanent alliance between the formerly feuding nations. The parents of the princess were sent this message, and will arrive at he palace at a later date. The decision has already been approved, and therefore irreversible. There is not more to discuss-"

"Don't the kids get a say?" burst out Hokoda, and Katara felt a sudden rush of pride. This time Zuko flinched, being called a kid. The elder sighed, his old, red eyes turning to these 'kids'.

"What are the grounds on which any objections are raised, aside from personal mannerisms?"

"Person mannerisms?" Zuko repeated, nearly losing his temper. He fought to keep his voice low and steady. "What else is there to object about? Does our own happiness and satisfaction mean nothing? This is _our_ lives-" A gruff voice of an older Fire Nation general cut him off.

"-As as you know, my Lordship, your role to lead our nations requires duty, and _sacrifice_." Zuko was silenced; he understood that. But he kept thinking of Toph...

"But it's not hers," Zuko said. "As an Earth Kingdom _noble's _daughterToph has no obligation to our nation. Not even fully to her own."

"No matter. The resolution had already been made, this has become your duty. I repeat, is there any other objections?" repeated the elder.

Silent up until now, Toph spoke in a calm manner that none of her friends really expected of the usually blunt girl. "Age difference," she added. Zuko glanced at her briefly before turning back into the eyes of the opposing.

"This isn't the 'old, traditional' days. Those were over when we won the war. You expect us to get married at a four year age difference."

"As you grow older, four years will be nothing," said a representative from the Water Tribe unhelpfully. Zuko scowled, and Hakoda glared at his companion. How could they be losing this battle so easily? It was clearly their right to be angered, even appalled by this decision. Why was it so hard to defend? A small screech was heard as a chair was pushed back, and Toph stood.

"I don't care what you say, you know what you're doing is wrong!" she said, losing her calm, collected voice. The group accepted her outburst without protest, since she still seemed to have control. "It's hard enough sticking two people together without consent, how do you know they will even like each other? I've never been bound by any rules of royalty and nobility before, and if you think you can make me do it now you're all dead wrong. I'm your worst nightmare." Sokka's mouth formed a perfect 'o', and he secretly burst with pride.

"Baroness-"

"And what about Zuko's freedom? I haven't known the guy personally _that_ long, especially to be _marrying _him, but I know he overcame a lot of stuff to be removed from the influence of the Royal Family, and what if he didn't? Where would we be now, certainly not sitting here 'cause we couldn't have defeated the Fire Lord without him. And all for this, you want to take it away!"

This time, Iroh attempted to speak. "Well-"

"And think about what you're doing! Look at all of you." She glared around the table. "Take away every last moment, every date you've ever shared with your spouses, strip it all away. Why don't we deserve the same life you got to lead? Did YOU prevent warships from burning the last Earth city to the ground? I don't THINK so!" She took a few deep breaths, and sat down, leaving some people feeling ashamed, others not at all.

Mostly, they felt surprised. Only the elder seemed completely unaffected.

"In light of your protests, myself and ort representatives have earlier formed a small solution, a trial. Fire Lord Zuko and Earth Princess Toph Bei Fong shall spend together a week in close proximity, and if they do not seem terribly opposed to each other the marriage will commence. If, and only if it is _proven_ that they are unmistakably incompatible will we _consider reconsidering_."

Small victory for the pair, Zuko silently cheered. An evil smirk appeared on Toph's face.

_So all we have to do is _prove _we don't get along? _Only Iroh caught the look on her face. Attention turned to him as he cleared his throat, surely in preparation of delivering some wise words.

"I find this trial wise," he said, and Hakoda nodded. "As much as I disagree with this arrangement, I will offer you both wise words. Be fair with this trial... Your marriage may seem unfair, but it represents the bonding of the nations. The council chose you two because you were a good example, and rare example, two friends from the two feuding nations. Purposely or not, you are now looked upon as an example to these two nations, and for the _world_. Be true to this trial."

His words left the rest satisfied, and his nephew and his nephew's friends confused. The meeting lasted a few more minutes as the elder read the conditions of their trial, which basically included sending the majority of the day together, moving into rooms with closer proximity, discussing marriage, etc. By the time the elder finished, he failed to notice most of them had already slunk out of the room.

* * *

Then tension of recent problems did nothing to ease the group back into normal situations, and made dining together just that much more awkward. The force in which certain people stabbed at their roast duck conveyed this. It looked to Katara as if Toph and Zuko were making a sport out of staring dazedly into space, then mauling their food with two-pronged forks.

Zuko sat at the head of the table, and now Toph, by conditions of the trial, was forced to sit at his right. Next to Toph was Katara, then Aang, then Sokka and Sukki. Opposite of them Ty Lee, Haru, and Teo sat perfectly unperturbed. A sudden cry that came from Sokka caught everyone's undivided attention. As he sprang to his feet, with both hands on the table and a look of enlightenment on his face, they could practically see the light bulb glowing over his head.

"I got it!" he announced to the table. "I _know_ why they want Zuko and Toph to get married." Many faces fell.

"They already told us," Teo pointed out. "Because they want unity among the nations."

Sokka puffed out his chest, looking proud. "Oh how _wrong_ you are."

"Then what's the reason?" asked Suki, generally interested. Everyone was listening.

"They want to create ANOTHER AVATAR!" A pause.

"And how do you figure that?" his girlfriend asked.

"Well," he began, "Toph is like, the best earth bender/metal bender ever, and Zuko is the Fire Lord so you know, I guess he must be good, too. So, the council wants them to get married and have a baby-" everyone flinched and Toph choked on her food- "And _boom_! What do fire and earth genetics create!? A kid who can bend both fire and earth, a _FEARTH BENDER! _And now, they already know Aang and Katara are together, so when they have their baby-" Aang blushed furiously, and Katara choked on her own food after attempting to help Toph stop choking on hers-" their genes will create a baby who can bend air _and _water! A WAIR BENDER! "

By now Sokka was reaching the peak of his excitement. He was standing up, both hands in the air illustrating every aspect of his vivid explanation. "AND THEN, THEY'RE GONNA MAKE ANOTHER ARRANGED MARRIAGE SO THAT ZUKO AND TOPH'S KID HAS TO MARRY KATARA AND AANG'S KID AND BOOM! _AN AVATAR_!" Panting heavily after his presentation, Sokka fell back in his chair with a smile of satisfaction. It wasn't the first time that Suki was thoroughly embarrassed of her boyfriend.

"Sokka, I was trying _eat_," Toph said, letting her spoon drop.

"Great idea," Katara spat, "Except kids can only inherit _one _bending element, or none at all." Sokka's face fell.

"What? Really?" he groaned, and went back to chatting with Haru and Teo over his Super Baby Avatar Theory. The whole discussion on babies made Toph sick, and she found herself unable to touch her food.

"By the way, Toph, the speech you made earlier was good," said Katara in between bites of food.

"Yeah, you really made me realize just how unfair this whole thing is," commented Aang, and Toph listened but didn't respond. Katara put her fork down, looking troubled.

"It really makes me _so_ mad. I wish Dad stood up for you more. It's just so _unfair..."_ Aang shifted uncomfortably, because he was the closest to Katara, and he could see the color rising in her cheeks. Everyone was beginning to get riled up, murmuring insults about the whole affair, and empty threats to the council. The tension was rising, and Katara kept on about how ridiculous the whole thing was.

"How dare they do this to _my _Toph!" both Katara and Sokka said simultaneously, then the table fell completely silent. The two siblings were warded out that they actually shared the exact same thought, while Toph was disturbed by both of their word choices: _'My _Toph.' It didn't take long for the others to join in, creating the start of a riot that no one valid was there to appreciate.

"Yeah, and how could they try and control _our_ Zuko!" chorused both Aang and Suki, adding to the list of oddities being said at this dinner. Zuko was officially disturbed.

"Excuse me," Toph said quietly with her head down, and pushed out her chair. She walked out of the room. Zuko soon excused him self as well and left the room. Their sudden disappearance caused feelings of guilt to circulate around the table.

Katara was the first to cut through the lingering guilt.

"I feel so bad..." From her face, everyone could see it was true. She was really passionate about what she said, and at times looked more upset than both Toph and Zuko. "They're so brave. If you just looked at them, you would never be able to tell they were that upset."

"At least they have the whole 'trial' thing," Sokka offered. "If they don't get along on the trials, then they don't have to get married."

"Come on, you don't believe that for a second. You heard Iroh, they have to be normal. Toph and Zuko are normally friends, and they get along. The counsel won't revoke the marriage, even if they pretended not to get along." Sokka listened to Katara, then paused in deep thought.

"... You're right. Every time they were together, something disastrous would have to happen." Only Sukki could read the look on Sokka's face, a look as mischievous as a toddler could give.

Aang, on the other hand, looked alarmed, but intrigued. "Sokka, I think I know where you're going with this..."

"What if we sabotaged all their trials! What if every time, we made something happen that would ruin their time together no matter what they did! And the elders think that they're an example of earth and fire unity, and when they see all the bad omens they can't force them to marry!" The negativity of Sokka's plan was threatening, and some were afraid to agree with it.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" asked Ty Lee from across the table. Her sunny attitude left her excluded from the angsty rants of the others pertaining to the subject.

"I almost hate to say it, but Sokka's right," said Katara, surprising all those who thought they knew the calm, accepting water bender. "Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures. If they can't help themselves, we should help them." A dark shadow seemed to spill over her face, and across the table. "Who's in?" Serious expressions dominated the table as each ruminated over the possibilities. The first to thrust their hand towards the center of the table was Sokka, eager to wear his war paint.

Next was Katara, eyes lingering on her and her brother's dark hands. Then Suki, then Teo and Haru, and eventually Ty Lee for the sake of fitting in. At last, a reluctant Aang laid his small hand on top of the others. Sokka smirked.

"Cheer up, it's not going to be hard to ruin a date or two. Trust me, I've done it _plenty_ of times."

**How did you like it? PLease review and let me know :)**


	3. Dress To Impress

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who really tried to help me**, I appreciate it so much. A few who really tried hard, I especially thanks:

_Lucky Number 26 _

_coolsteel_

_minniemouse_

Thanks a lot, and to all who reviewed! **Unfortunately, I coudln't fix it.** It was some error or whatever. Many of you said you really wanted to read more so I decided to just suck it up and start all over.

I can't guarantee it will be as good as the first one I wrote, but you guys won't know the difference. At least now I can go over everything and possibly make it better. Only now, the updates are going to take much, much, much, longer than I orginally planned, and I'm very sorry for that. Just bear with me. I just decided there's not enough Toko fics on to give up on mine!

**About the chapter:**

I cut it short, because I didn't want to keep you waiting. Originally it was so much longer but I had to cut it short. More's coming soon, don't worry.

**AND:**

For those heavy Toko fans, I'd just like to warn you I like to keep my fics as in character as I can. Therefore there will be _no_ 'BOOM! Let-me-shove-my-tounge-in-your-mouth-and-share-a-passionate-kiss-cause-I-suddenly-love-you' moments. I'm sorry, I realized their really won't. Without giving too much away, I'll just say it will have it's share of cute moments but an arranged marriage toko fic coudln't never be heavy.

And so... Here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dress To Impress**

"_Where's _my stuff?" was the first thing Toph said upon stepping into her room. Truthfully, the girl didn't have many possessions, leaving her room plain and bare. A few pairs of clothes were about the only thing she brought with her. The thing that triggered her sense of loss was the mysterious disappearance of her cherished space rock bracelet she left on the night stand next to her bed. She strode over to it and pulled open the drawers of the night stand, and found it's contents were empty. Her clothes and the space rock was missing.

She sensed movement behind her.

"Did you hear me? I said where's my stuff," she demanded, and the servant boy behind her jumped.

"Excuse me, Princess Toph, your belongings have been moved to a new room in the royal wing," he said hastily, and Toph turned to him.

"Oh, that's right. The council said I had to be in close proximity of Zuko or something stupid. Okay... And don't call me '_princess_'! I'm _not_ a princess!"

"R-Right, Ms..." The servant stuttered and faltered, at a loss for what to call her. Instead, with a wave of the hand from the girl, he began to lead her to her new quarters. She followed him down a few unfamiliar hallways until they took a sudden right turn, and the servant halted.

"Your room is the last door in the left hallway." He wouldn't go any further, and Toph guessed he wasn't allowed to step in the royal wing without permission. She waved him off and turned the corner, feeling him scrabble down the hallway and disappear.

Although she couldn't exactly _see_ the blood red color of the royal wing, she could _feel_ it. The air was oppressing, weighing down on her. With each step she could feel something eerie and foreboding clench her stomach, deeper and deeper into the hall. She didn't like it. For a moment all she could think of was living in the same room Azula slept in. But they wouldn't do that, would they?

Before turning into the left hallway, she noticed the huge doors straight ahead. The whole wing was in the shape of a cross. The doors straight ahead she suspected must have been the entrance to former Fire Lord Ozai's bedroom. She briefly wondered if Zuko had kept his own room, or moved into his father's. Shrugging it off she found the door to her new quarters.

She opened the door; it was definitely bigger than the last room she had, but Toph didn't really care. Fatigue from the day's events and problems over took her, and all she was concerned about was sleep. She went to the bed, and ran a hand over it's top. It's fluffy comforter promised the best sleep you've ever had. Shrugging, and slipping on the newly discovered space rock bracelet she found on her dresser, and settled herself on the floor and tried to sleep.

* * *

People of the Fire Nation always rose with the sun. That, and some encouragement from his stomach made Zuko realize that it was time to start heading to breakfast. With a sigh, he pulled on some suitable clothes and pushed open his door. He almost felt normal. Then, out in the hall, he saw the one person he wasn't totally expecting to be in this part of the palace.

Then Zuko remembered, and realized that seeing Toph reminded him of how much he missed the privacy. As he got closer to the girl coming towards him from the other side, he had to squint his eyes and look twice.

Look twice at the complete and utter _mess_ that was Toph Bei Fong, his 'supposed' fiancée.

Dark, purple half-circles rimmed her cloudy, sightless eyes, and her hair was a mass of frizz. One side had pulled loose from her head band and fell down her shoulders and back at an unexpectedly long length. Her clothes were wrinkled and overall, she just looked disheveled. She met him in the cross section of the hall way.

"Good morning," he said tenatively, staring at her.

"Not really," Toph said, making a motion that said _'Look at me_.'

"Me neither," Zuko confessed, as they started to progress down the hall. "I couldn't sleep. I guess I just had a lot on my mind, everything... Same for you, right?"

"No. I couldn't sleep because I could feel the vibrations of you pacing around in your room all night," she said shortly. "And I realized I didn't know how to get to breakfast from here so when I felt you leave, I left so I could follow you." Zuko, eyes wide, was at a loss for words. Sympathy seized him.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Next time I'll make sure I have a servant waiting-"

"No!" Toph said hastily, "You don't have to treat me like a _princess_ or anything... I can handle myself." Confused, Zuko returned his eyes ahead of him.

Toph and Zuko halted at the entrance doors to the dining hall, spying some unwanted visitors. There sat the council; although their numbers were greatly reduced, the big representatives were still there. So were their friends; all deeply scowling.

"Good morning," said Iroh pleasantly, studying their faces. Wearing an indifferent mask on her face, Toph moved to take her seat and stiffly picked at some food. Zuko nodded to his Uncle and followed suit. A buzzing in his right ear told him Aang was attempting to make conversation. The voice of an elder cut straight through him.

"Here is your day's activity," he said, and passed a paper down over a wave of people. Sokka tried to read it, but Suki ripped it from his hand and stretched across the table to deliver it into the safe hands of Katara, who passed it to Toph.

"Hmm, very interesting," Toph said, pretending to read the paper. Zuko took it from her hands, always a little slow in registering the irony of situations like these. Two golden eyes scanned the small scroll.

So this was the beginning, he thought. The scroll required them to go on a public outing, have a late lunch at the tea shop of their choice, excluding the Jasmine Dragon. He held in a sigh and put it down, ignoring the curious faces. He would have to read it to Toph later. The rest of breakfast was eaten in a defeated silence, until one by one they finished eagerly, desperate to slink away from the eyes of the council.

Toph was the first among to make her escape; however, she didn't get too far when suddenly a servant approached.

"Princess Toph! Hurry, we can't delay... You must come!" she said, circling the little earth bender. Toph cocked an eyebrow and was about to retort when the servant girl grabbed her arm and began hauling her off in the opposite direction.

"_Excuse _me," Toph said, scowling. "_Where_ are you taking me? What do you mean?" She frowned at the strange girl rushing her off with a determined glint in her eye; she never knew of a servant as bold as to actually grab a person. She stumbled as this Servant Girl halted abruptly, and turned to her with wide eyes.

"Your date! You have a date with Fire Lord Zuko in a little more than an hour, we have to get you ready!" She said.

"What? It's not a _date_!"

"Princess Toph, you're going on an 'outing' with the Fire Lord. Come on, we d on't have much time!" Again, with the pulling.

"We have a lot of time! And don't call me princess," she said dangerously, and felt Servant Girl stop before a wooden door.

"Princess, you need a lot of work," Servant Girl told her sternly, and thrust open the door. The room was filled with a handful of other servant, heads turned towards new arrivals. Servant Girl pushed her in, and closed the door behind her. "Now, we're just going to clean you up so you look presentable to the public." She hustled Toph into the middle of the large room. The girl being pushed around gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

Wriggling her toes, Toph realized there was nothing in the area she could possibly earth bend. If there was, Servant Girl's little assistants would have been blasted into the next hall. She could hardly defend herself from the dozens of pairs of hands that were scratched, prodding, and tearing at her clothes.

"Oh, my," she heard one of the aids mutter, as they all inspected her.

"First thing's first! A bath!" Servant girl announced, and her assistants nodded. Immediately she felt her clothes being torn off by the servants, and began to protest loudly.

"Hey-I can, you can't-" she pushed a girl off of her, and was chided by the others to stand still. She fought indignantly as the last of her clothes was torn off, only to be replaced quickly by a towel. She didn't know how, but she was even stripped of her bindings. She felt herself being lifted off her feet and cried out.

"Put me down!" she demanded, and they obliged. They dropped her into a tub of warm water.

She couldn't see, and she wasn't happy. She didn't like water, or getting wet. A string of curses left her mouth as her head resurfaced from the heated water. So many things were happening to her that she couldn't focus.

One servant plucked her headband from her head, leaving her hair to fall down her back at a surprisingly long length.

"Wow," the aid said, "why don't you ever leave you're hair down? With some work it could be beautiful!" She could hardly reply as she felt a comb raking painfully through the mass of hair. Her hands were yanked out of the water, and another servant went to work, furiously digging the dirt out of her nails.

"Hey, I like that dirt!" she cried, missing the earth that was lodged under her nails.

"Filthy," the servant commented with distaste, and Toph tried to sink back into the water as a few others started scrubbing her viciously.

"Watch the feet!" she snarled, yanked back her sensitive soles that a voice she knew to be Servant girl's protested.

"They're disgusting!" she said, taking them back and continuing her scrubbing assault. Toph squeezed her eyes shut when she felt a cascade of shampoos melt down her head, sliding over her eyes; her hair and head was being massages, worked, lathered, and repeated many, many times. She kept her eyes shut, finally submissive, willing it to be all over soon. Finally, a wave of cold water was doused over her face and she was pulled out of the tub, another towel over her. She held it securely over her body, and rubbed her eyes with it.

Her feet found Servant Girl's general direction and she glared viciously.

"Great victory! Good job! I commend all of you!" Servant girl was saying, applauding the others. Every second Toph felt more furious. "And now the great part! The dress!" Toph froze.

"Oh no. I'm not playing dress up!" Toph said, her memory taking her back to the piles and piles of frilly, fluffy dresses her mother used to make her wear. "And you're a fool if you think you can make me." She slid a little in the direction of the door, and wondered where her clothes were. Servant Girl was trying to calm her down.

"Please, Princess! Just calm down, I won't overdo it. Nothing frilly, or fluffy, or ridiculous!" Toph was not listening. "Don't you want to impress them!?" she asked.

Toph paused form planning her escape.

Impress who?

_Who_, she wondered. The council, _no_. Her friends already liked her for who she was. She didn't care about the public, she didn't... Then why did she feel like she had something to prove, someone she did want to impress? This was haunting her... She never cared what anyone thought of her before. Before all of this? Then who, she asked herself, who did she want to impress? Was it her peers, was it the public, was it the council, Iroh, was it Zuko?

_Zuko_? She snorted to herself. Since when did she ever want to impress him, huh? Since when did she care what he thought? Since when did she need to impress anybody?

A reluctant sigh.

"Nothing stupid," she said, letting her arms fall limp at her side. Servant Girl cheered and the other surrounded her. The girl was walking the perimeter of the room, eyes scanning the closets.

"Oh, this. It's this. This is perfect!" She suddenly yelped, snatching something from the closet. She held it up for all the others to see, but all Toph could hear were their purrs of awe and agreement.

"Does it have frills?" Toph asked, unable to see it.

"No," replied Servant Girl, silk in her voice. "I think it's you."

"Can you... lay it on the floor? I can see it better that way," she said with an indifferent tone, only pretending not to care what it looked like. Servant Girl obeyed, and laid the dress on the floor. From what Toph could tell, it wasn't frilly or puffy. The top seemed to be made out of a more hardened material, and the bottom was the only thing close to 'puffy'. It's material flowed.

"Shall we?" Servant Girl asked, picking it up. Toph shrugged. This time, they all turned and waited for her to wrap her own bindings; the dress, she needed a little help with. Servant girl and several assistants had to slip it over her head and yank it all the way down. Feeling it on her body, she could really tell what it was. Servant Girl stepped back to admire her regal work.

The top was corset-like, ribbed and more structured. Intricate, flaming designs detailed it and made it look beautiful. Two thick, silky straps were positions near the end of her shoulders. On the widest part of her waist, the corset ended and a beautiful, flowing material allowed the skirt to drop to the floor and swish with every movement. It covered her feet, so no one could tell she was barefoot. It was certainly form fitting; the stop was a bit low cut, but it was the fit at her waists that accentuated her hips and gave her shape.

"I didn't know you looked like such a young woman," Servant Girl remarked, smiling. She informed the blind girl that the top was a deep red, and the bottom was a much lighter red. "The color really suits you," she said, amused that fire nation colors felt so natural on the girl.

She felt a new glossy redheadband slip onto her head, and her hair being combed and dried. She could feel the abnormally silky smooth hair fall down her back. They replaced her regular acessories(arm guards, etc) with red ones.

"You ready to see our results?" Servant Girl asked. "Well, I mean, if you can-"

"Do you have a mirror?" she asked.

"Of course?" Two other servants brought out a body length mirror. Toph couldn't see in mirrors, but she had her own method to see her reflections. She hardly ever desired to see herself, and never had a mirror handy, but now it was time to but her earth bending to use.

Closing her eyes, she stood upright and stomped one foot. The vibrations from her foot traveled to the mirror, and she knew it would work. This technique would only work with a reflective surface. Though the mirror itself didn't move, the vibrations bounced off the mirrors and headed straight back to her. The vibrations were her own; they hit her feet and traveled up her body, so she could 'see' herself. It was kind of unclear, but she could recognized the essence of her image. She could feel it, too. She looked and felt_ pretty_.

The feelings were more clear than the shaky image she managed to see. She could feel the how the dress fit her body snugly, feel the silkiness of her hair, feel the flowing bottom of the garment. And she felt clean, but she didn't particularly like that. She felt foreign, being this... pretty? But she liked it.

She liked it mostly because she was still Toph, and beneath the pretty clothes she could recognize herself. This wasn't the helpless 'doll' her mother used to dress for fun, this was Toph Bei Fong, who was able to earth bend, metal bend, and look pretty.

She never felt like this.

"One more thing... make up," Servant Girl said.

No.

"No, I don't think... I mean, not too much," Toph said. She detested make up, except sometimes when Katara put it on. She never went over board. She didn't feel like looking like a clown, and knew already that fire nation girls could be cruel.

"No, I agree," Servant Girl said. "You're pretty, Toph. That's because your face has that natural prettiness. Too much makeup would completely ruin it." And so, a very light blush was applied to her cheeks, and a light red eye shadow complemented her cloudy greenish eyes. She refused to have any color on her lips, so they had to settle for a nude gloss.

"Good. Now you're ready to take on the world. You're 'date' is in five minutes, you know," Servant Girl reminded her. Toph smiled, wishing she could see the expression on people's faces as they saw her. No matter, she would be able to feel their heart beats. She turned to her new friends.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "All of you. But if you ever ambush me like that again, you better hope it's not in a room made with rock." Five minutes? She had to go meet Zuko.

* * *

**End of chapter**. I know there wasn't a whole lot of dialougue, but hey. Next chapter I'm sensing you'll really, really like. There's dialougue, and a date, of course!

**ABOUT THE DRESS**

I'm _not _a great artist but if you didn't get a good image from my description I _drew_ it for you! But seriously, I'm not an awesome drawer. Yes, I know her head is huge. This is the link to the Toph I made!:

http : / / i138.photobucket .com/ albums/ q243/ Bebe Point/ toph .jpg

Yeah, take out the spaces. Seriously, I'm not a great artist.

And as always, review!!


	4. The First Trial

**A/N: **Sorry the update took so long, but I told you it would. It just that I've been so busy lately I haven't had the chance to sit down and write much! School shopping, you know? **Ha. Anyway, if I don't update soon don't ever think for a moment that I gave up on the fic! **That will never be true, sometimes it just takes awhile and _I write every chance I get_!

Someone asked me what's wrong with a romantic Toko kiss? Nothing, as long as it's not out of character. I never said there wouldn't be one, either. ; )

And uh, here it is. Enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The First Trial**

Her feet carried her to the main hall, where she knew Zuko was waiting for her. She wondered nonchalantly what he would think of her uncharacteristic wardrobe. She kind of liked feeling of the light material of the dress trailing behind her, covering her feet. Other than that, Toph couldn't really say she was looking forward to the first trial. Iroh said to be fair, so she was going to be herself.

She could see into the main hall before she entered it; before her, the same servant boy from earlier was leading her.

"Did you send for her or not?" she heard a voice snap, and sensed Zuko talking to another servant. His eyes rose as he saw the two approach, and Toph was amused to find that at first the Fire Lord didn't recognize her. He looked over her head with an impatient look in his eyes. Only when she drew closer did his eyes alight on her.

"Ready?" Toph asked airily, crossing her arms. Zuko stared.

_Toph? _he thought. She smiled at her feet as she felt his heart skip a beat in shock at her sudden elegance. With exaggerated grace, she turned around and lifted her chin.

"Shall we?"

He nodded mutely and wondered where she suddenly acquired this royal look and mannerism. She did belong to a pretty noble family, didn't she? It must have been imprinted on her from the time she was young. Shrugging it off, he walked by her side to the large front doors of the palace. Stopping suddenly, and held out his arm.

Her head was turned, but she could still see this gesture. Zuko was determinedly staring straight ahead, the slightly bent arm still out. She turned her head and looked at him skeptically.

"Um-" she began.

"Take my arm. There are people waiting out there for us and we're expected to keep up a public appearance. Just do it," Zuko said shortly. He felt a small arm hook into his, and heard a reluctant sigh from the girl.

"Whatever you say," she said, and the doors swung open. A wave of sunlight hit them in the face, causing them to squint. Zuko led her out, and sure enough Toph discovered he was right. Word seemed to spread and a huge mass of people waited on each side of their path, eager to get a look at the new 'couple'. It irritated Toph.

She wanted them to go away, but the millions of vibrations skimming her feet told her they were really the main attraction. She could feel everybody's eyes examining them, judging them.

_Move _on_, nothing to see here, _she thought agitatedly. Zuko was stiff but regal beside her. Toph guessed he was used to it, being the a prince for most of his life and now the Fire Lord. Even if he didn't live at the palace for all of it. When they finally escaped the crowd of eyes she slid her arm out of his and scowled. They walked on for a little while, without a true destination.

"That was annoying," Toph said, breaking the silence. Relieved, Zuko turned his golden eyes to her.

"I know," Zuko said. "It happens a lot." She blew the bangs out of her eyes and slowed her step; she could feel his eyes on her.

"You look nice," she heard him say simply. At first he had been surprised by her dress, and self- conscious of the fact that he hadn't bothered to look that nice. What he was wearing was fine; a simple styled red outfit with gold and black trim, a similar style to the one he wore in Ba Sing Se save for the colors. But still, she made him feel dressed down.

Toph's eyebrows raised slightly and she turned her head in case she involuntarily blushed. She had been wondering whether he would comment on her image. There was no attraction in his voice, it was just a friendly compliment. Still, it proved to melt away some of the barrier that threw itself between them, a barrier that never previously existed.

"Thanks," she replied. "But Fire Nation servants are crazy." Zuko smiled. "Do you see this?" she asked, lifting her arm and waggling her fingers in front of his face. Zuko squinted, a confused look flitting across his features.

"No?"

"Exactly! Perfectly _clean_! I was collecting dirt from Omashu and Ba Sing Se under these nails!" Despite himself, Zuko laughed. It didn't matter how dressed up she was, she was still the perfectly normal, odd, graceful, graceless earth bender that he was familiar with. If that made sense, which it didn't.

"Where are we going?" Toph asked suddenly. People were starting to stare at the Fire Lord and his new Earth Kingdom princess, whispering to each other with wide eyes. Zuko didn't seem to notice this, but Toph's heightened senses could just make out the sound of whispering, but nothing more. Beside her, the Fire Lord shrugged.

"We're supposed to go to a tea shop. There's one not to far from here. It's not as good as Uncle's but…"

"I don't care." With her consent, or somewhat frustrating lack of opinion, Zuko lead them there. He couldn't expect her to care about anything like that now, anyway, and so he didn't push the matter. When the drew closer to the Little Dragon tea shop, they could see an unusually long line by the take out window.

"Let's go in," Toph said, glancing at the line.

"Yeah." When the two entered, it was nearly empty. Toph went over to a small, round table, drew a chair out, and sat down. Zuko followed, eyeing her. The waitress seemed to be busy with the long line that was steady compiling outside the window, but strangely nobody would come inside the shop.

Zuko tore his eyes from the scene and back to the dressed up girl that was leaning back leisurely, refraining from slipping into completely terrible posture. He sighed,

"This whole thing… it's hard to believe," Zuko said slowly. "It's crazy."

"I know." A small answer. He felt pressured to make some form of conversation.

"I mean, I was almost ready to accept the idea of an arranged marriage, until I found out it was _you." _The Fire Lord didn't realize how his words sounded until they left his mouth, and urgency seized him as he watched Toph's eyes widen from a split second, and then a familiar blank mask slipped onto her face.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said hastily, hoping she was listening. "I mean, I meant that I didn't want you to suffer because… You shouldn't have to have this responsibility, it's mine. I-"

"Calm down, Sparky. I understand," he heard her say. Relief flooded him(along with a hint of annoyance. She was _still _calling him that name?), but he could still sense something bitter in her manner. "Besides, I'm not exactly girlfriend material."

Zuko arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly. Toph laughed and almost snorted when she heard this.

"Come on, Sparky. You know. It doesn't matter how much manners I'm taught or what you dress me up in. I'm not all girly, and I don't really like all that sappy, mushy stuff. I could never be like you and Mai were."

Why did she have to mention _her _name? Mai, he thought. Him and Mai? She didn't know the first thing about them. Them... All over each other? Mai seemed to think she could melt away the troubles and scars of his past with a single kiss, and that was something he grew to resent the most. If that counted as being 'mushy stuff', then he didn't like it either.

"Mai and I didn't work out for a reason," Zuko said seriousl, but looked distracted, "and that was one of them. No one person has certain qualities that make them 'girlfriend material.' It doesn't work that way. You find somebody, or somebody will find you, that loves you for who you are, and accepts every part of you. To that person, you are 'girlfriend material'… for them." He thought he sounded a little too mature beyond his years, but it was true. He almost wished he hadn't explained this to her as he realized with a pang that Toph would be missing out on all this, never getting the chance to find that person if she married him.

He thought that Toph realized this too as she lowered her head slightly. Zuko frowned, and at last the waitress came over.

"My apologies for the wait… _Fire Lord Zuko_! I'm so, so, sorry. W-what can I get you?" the young girl stuttered.

"Um, jade tea," Zuko said.

"Jasmine, please," Toph told her flatly. She nodded and scampered off, preoccupied still with the long line. Once she left Zuko could feel the silence press on, until words were finally spoken.

"I guess so," Toph said in late response to his previous words. "Don't you sound mature." For this, he had no answer. "You think I'm immature, don't you?" The Fire Lord blinked, opened his mouth slightly, then closed it. He had to think before he spoke, he knew, he was treading in dangerous water.

"No… In some aspects you may-"

"Don't answer that," she interjected bluntly. Zuko wasn't sure of what to say as he stared down at the young girl, who abandoned her leaning posture and sat upright now, more towards him. He couldn't find a suitable reaction to her statement, and was luckily spared the task of finding one when the waitress scampered back towards them, looking rushed. The young girl set two cups of tea before them and hurried away as soon as she had come.

Wordlessly Zuko brought his cup to his mouth and sipped at the tea, only to grimace and set it back down.

"It tastes strange," he said, staring into the swirling brew. Toph sipped hers and shrugged.

"Mine is okay. Maybe it's because you're so used to Iroh's," she suggested.

"Maybe," the Fire Lord replied doubtfully.

* * *

**An hour and a half earlier…**"Gather 'round, gather 'round followers!" the boy called, and a small crowd of people dutifully huddled around him. "Suki, tell us what you found out." The girl beside him smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"Well, I gathered from Toph that she and Zuko will be heading to a tea shop for lunch on their first trial in exactly one hour."

"Great," Sokka said, beaming. "Do you know what this means?"

"Tell us!" Ty Lee said. Aang looked over his shoulder uncomfortably; he thought that people might get suspicious if they saw a group of kids huddled in a tight knit circle in shadiest corner of the courtyard. He didn't like the whole concept of this at all. He watched Sokka lean over, taking a stick from Teo, and start drawing in the sand.

"This is the closest tea shop near the palace, isn't that right Ty Lee? The Little Dragon?" Sokka asked. The Fire Nation girl nodded. "Right, then that's where they'll go. This is what we do… Everybody has to participate by making the longest line you possibly can, and make a fuss about everything. Complain, buy a lot, whatever you have to do, just don't let the line go down! We need a _major_ distraction. Aang, you stand by the door and tell everyone that tries to come in that the shop is undergoing construction and turn them out. And Suki and me will…"

* * *

"They others can only buy us so much time! I got us into the back room, what now?" asked Suki. Unknown to the extremely busy staff, the Kyoshi Warrior and her boyfriend were in the backroom of the Little Dragon tea shop. A hand flew in the small but wide widow that exposed the room and clipped yet another piece of paper to the string hanging width wise overheard. Sokka reached up and snatched it.

"It's Toph and Zuko's order!" he cried, eyes glued to the slip of paper.

"And?"

"Toph wants jasmine tea and Zuko wants jade tea."

"_And_, Sokka What do we do?" The boy in question flew over to the back of the room, where numerous boxes of tea bags lay on stacks of shelves.

"We give Toph what she wants, but Zuko, we give him something that's going ruin the trial for sure!" Sokka exclaimed, darting a finger from box to box, reading the small descriptions of each. Comprehension dawned on Suki and she smiled.

"Right!" she said, helping him thumb through the descriptions. "What can we give Zuko?" Sokka stopped his finger in the middle of a box and squinted.

"How about this? Red Oyster-fish tea?"

"What's that?" Suki asked.

"The description says it's an aphrodisiac. What's that?" Suki froze and yanked her boyfriends hand away from the tea.

"No! No! We do _not _want to give that to Zuko. Keep looking." Sokka shrugged and kept on, ignoring the slips of paper with fresh new orders piling up on the string. A few minutes later, and she heard her boyfriend cry,

"Aha!" She turned around to look where he was pointing.

"It says 'moose-ant extract tea. For upset stomach. Causes repeated regurgitation.' That will make Zuko throw up all over the place! Can you says disaster?" Sokka said, mentally giving himself a pat on the back. Suki wrinkled her nose.

"That's sounds gross. We don't want to hurt him. Plus, it also says it takes up to forty five minutes to work! It has to work before they get back to the palace…" she said.

"Then… then… I know! I'll wear a disguise and pretend to attack them once they leave! And that's got to get Zuko's heart beating faster, which means his blood will circulate faster, which means whatever's in that tea will hit him sooner!"

Since when did her boyfriend become so smart? Suki jumped and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You genius! You sick, evil, genius! Let's do it?" Sokka, ecstatic, nodded. He began to focus all his attention on making the tea, even ignoring Suki when she asked him if he felt just a little bad about this, and how many tea bags he was putting in the tea because normally it only needed one, and if he was planning to kill Zuko after all.

A noise sounded by the other door of the room and they both jumped. Suki placed both cups of tea on the counter and grabbed Sokka's arm, racing to escape.

* * *

"Let's ditch this place," Toph said tiredly. Zuko answered by getting up, he was just as eager to leave as her. On their way out they could see the huge line dwindling down to a few last people, and others walking in the shop.

"Weird," Zuko commented under his breath to himself. The afternoon was at it's peak, although the sun seemed to be hiding under a fluffy blanket of clouds that cast a shadow under all that walked beneath them. Both were content with the silence as they began to walk back to the palace.

What happened next was unexpected at the least; Out jumped a random person from behind the nearest building, which happened to be not very far from where the two were walking. Zuko squinted his eyes, examining the person that was wearing black clothes and a bandana around his eyes, with two crooked holes cut in so he could see.

Zuko looked to Toph, who seemed to be equally confused about the scene. Then this person in black unexpectedly dashed up to the girl and pushed her-hard.

Toph was an earth bender. A sturdy, rock solid earth bender. She felt somewhat undignified when she actually stumbled back, tripped over the bottom of her long dress and thumped gracelessly on the ground.

Zuko blinked, but it only took a nanosecond for the fire to rear in him.

"Give me all your money!" The mugger said loudly, waving his hands wildly in the air.

_Who _did this 'thug' think he was? No, did he _know _who _he _was? Who Toph was? What he would _do_ to him? Anger reared inside him like a dragon, like a whip ready to lash out for all the frustration in his life on this one person. Forget helping Toph to her feet, Zuko turned to the bandit, face contorted in anger, and was about to unleash a fury of blazing hot flames when suddenly-

He doubled over, feeling his stomach churn. He couldn't help it, he fell to his knees and gagged.

Toph was no longer on the ground. Furious with being pushed around, she resumed a solid stance and glared in the direction of the attacker.

"I-I said g-give me your money," the thug said, taking small steps backwards.

_Why… why does this guy sound kind of like Sokka?_ Toph thought. But Sokka wouldn't attack them, she knew. She took a step forward, and felt Zuko behind her, trying to get off his knees.

"Do you KNOW who I AM?" she roared. The man in black stepped back.

_Wow, she really shouldn't let being the Fire Lord's fiancée go to her head,_ thought Sokka, who was the 'man' in black.

"I AM TOPH BEI FONG, THE BLIND BANDIT, THE GREATEST EARTH AND METAL BENDER IN THE WORLD! ARGH!" she shouted, and a huge tidal wave made of rock and earth rose into the sky. The mugger turned heel and ran for his life. Toph went as far as making the rock wave chase him up the street and around the corner before she let it go and turned to Zuko.

"Zuko? Are you all right?" she asked cautiously, leaning downwards with her hands on her knees. In response, he threw up. And again. And again. "Gross," she said, and made a bucket out of rock. She gave it to him and looped his arm around her shoulder to help him up, leaning away from his face.

"The… tea…" Zuko gasped angrily, keeping the bucket near his face. He even allowed Toph to help him walk back up to the palace.

"Don't be stupid, there wasn't anything in the tea. This whole thing must be getting to you." The Fire Lord couldn't reply, because he was busy vomiting into the bucket.

**End of Chapter:**

Yup, this chapter was kind of... outgoing. Hehe. Please review!

About the next chapter, all I can say is... it's title is **'Meet the Parents'**.


	5. Meet the Parents

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, I know I take a while. But now I'm so busy with volleyball and preparing for school and all that, ugh... I always find time to write, though.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet the Parents**

The feeble rays of light shining through his window were hardly enough to encourage Zuko to lift himself into a sitting position on his bed. His uncle's voice was a little more forceful. Groaning with his eyes still closed, he pushed himself up on his elbows and felt his stomach strongly disagree with the movement. A bucket was pushed to his chest but the Fire Lord was able to control his nausea with deep breaths.

"How are you feeling, nephew?" asked the old man beside him, his voice light and cheerful. Another groan answered him as Zuko turned over to go back to bed. "I know you had a rough night, but you need to get up and get some fresh air. It will help you."

Zuko was anything but willing to get up, but with more and more prodding from Iroh he managed to get to his feet, very cautious of his protesting stomach. It was better than last night, but he still felt on edge. A servant hovered behind him with a bucket, and his uncle took his arm to lead to him to the courtyard; Zuko slept through breakfast, which he didn't mind at all.

Before entering the courtyard, Zuko pulled from his uncle's grasp and sent the servant away. He didn't want the others to see him like this, especially Sokka. Half the group might be concerned and the other make fun of him to no end. This morning especially, he was not in the mood.

The sunlight in the courtyard compared to the narrow windows in the palace corridors was immense, giving his golden eyes a new shine, but they would barely open. He felt terrible. Zuko spied his group of friends by the pond, circled around…_ Toph_. He strode to where they stood, listening into their conversation.

"-And then, he just started throwing up EVERYWHERE! All the way home! I had to fight off the lousy bandit myself," Toph was saying, illustrating her conversation with hand gestures. Everyone listened with wide eyes.

"Wow!" said Sokka with exaggeration only a few noticed, "That must have been _some _bandit!" Suki elbowed him in the ribs.

Toph snorted. "Nah, he ran away screaming like a little girl."

"What about Zuko?" asked Katara.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess he's really sick."

"Oh, no!" The water bender said with concern, but Toph just shrugged.

"He'll be okay. Well, I hope so…"

"There he is now!" cried Sokka, finally noticing Zuko was standing behind them, glaring. He was about to turn around and leave before Sokka spotted him. They beckoned him to join them, so he did.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked maternally, scanning him up and down. He nodded weakly, and Toph caught his eye.

"I was just telling everyone about what happened, and how you got sick all over the place!" she said with an entertaining grin. Sokka chuckled and shot Zuko a mocking look.

"Oh," said Zuko with mock surprise. "Did you tell them about the rest of the evening? I'm sure you told them how nice you looked." Toph shut up and a confused silence hung in the air. Not only did Zuko say that Toph looked nice, but the meaning behind his words was a mystery. Judging by the tension in Toph's demeanor, it was _juicy_, Sokka thought.

"Well did you?" Zuko repeated, with a hint of malevolence in his voice. _Pay back_ time. The girl answered in a low, deadly voice.

"Tell them and I'll make you eat dirt," said Toph threateningly, and he couldn't help but glance at her feet. With one stomp he knew he could be buried head deep, but her threat didn't phase him. He was the Fire Lord.

"Was _is _it?" cried Sokka, who was on the verge of a breakdown. Like wise, all the others were watching him intently.

"I was just going to say that Toph wore a dress and it was-" Zuko began innocently.

"TOPH WORE A DRESS!" cried Sokka, leaping to his feet. He had one finger pointed in the girl's face, who closed her eyes and waited. Sokka broke out in laughter, as did everyone else except for the few girls. Even Aang giggled.

"_This _Toph?" asked Haru, trying to hold back his laughter without success.

"Picture it! _Princess _Toph in a _dress_," Sokka said, reaching over to pinch her cheeks. Before Toph murdered him Suki held him back, giving him a disapproving look. Katara looked reproachful and Zuko was confused.

"You guys-" began Katara, but the laughter didn't cease. Toph gritted her teeth and stood up.

"I'm out of here," she said and stormed out. The laughter died down quite a bit but some of the others still couldn't choke back their giggles at the mental picture formulating in their heads. Zuko's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't understand what was the big deal.

"Aang!" Katara barked. "Sokka! What's wrong with you?" Sokka was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh come on! It's _Toph_! She knows we were just having fun, we were laughing with her!"

"You were laughing at her for being a girl!" Katara said angrily, and the smile slid off of Sokka's face.

"When you put it like that…."

"No wonder why she's afraid to have a girly side! And YOU!" Katara whirled around to Zuko, who wasn't laughing. "Why would you do that? You're supposed to be marrying her and I can't believe you were that mean!"

"I.. I didn't know-" Zuko began but Katara cut him off by declaring that they were all mean people, except for Suki and Ty Lee, and marched off.

"You should really go talk to her, Sokka," Suki said with a frown. Guilt was evident in the others faces, and Aang looked particularly distressed.

"Yeah, you're right. I was a jerk," her boyfriend said, and stood up. Zuko watched this with an expressionless face. Why was it that the group collectively chose the water tribe boy as the face for their faults, the one who should chase after her? Really, it was his own fault. And even if it wasn't, there was something out of place about Sokka being the one to heal the scratch at this point in time….

"No, I'll go," Zuko said, attracting stares of wonder. After he made this decision a servant trotted up to him, out of breath.

"Fire Lord Zuko! I have an urgent message!" Immediately everything that had seemed to be a big deal just seconds before melted away to make room for this urgent message. Zuko quickly shot a look of dismissal to his friends and stepped outside the courtyard, waiting for the news.

"Well?" he demanded.

"My Lord, the parents of Princess Toph, Lord and Lady Bei Fong, are on their way here. They wish to meet you."

* * *

"_What?" _choked Toph after being told the news from some servant.

"Your parents are-"

"Where are they arriving?"

"The main gate-" Without another word the girl turned heal and dashed in the direction of the main gate.

* * *

"And no one gave me notice?" Zuko growled so viciously the servant stepped back.

"I'm sorry, t-the council only received a message now from the Bei Fongs. As soon as they heard of their daughter's engagement they sent a message saying they were on their way here from the city Gaoling in the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko let of a jagged sigh. "I… I have to go get ready. Does Toph know? Where is she?"

"Word is she ran out to the main gate as soon as she heard they were arriving there."

_She can't stop them,_ Zuko thought, _but this is going to make everything worse! We aren't officially engaged… What if her father gives me his approval or something? Ugh, Uncle! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?_ Breathing a spout of fire out of his nose, Zuko left.

* * *

Anxiety and fire brewed in the chest of the Fire Lord as he took deep breaths, waiting in the entrance hall of the palace for the uninvited guests to barge through the large doors. He didn't know what to expect; would they demand to revoke the marriage? That sounded too perfect, too rich. No, they would behave as normal parents, wouldn't they? They would see that their daughter wanted no part in the arranged marriage and beg the council to pull her out.

Zuko's mind flitted back to the memory of a time Toph was neither awkward orshy or standoffish around him, the time in Ember Island where she latched onto his arm and demanded a field trip with him. Of course, he had no idea what she was talking about until she began to unnecessarily explain to him her life story. All he knew about her parents came from the her vivid description of the overbearing, overprotective monsters that caged their fragile, helpless daughter in a palace to hide her from the world.

Surely she was exaggerating.

It was then that the palace door opened, and three figures were silhouettes in the distance, a halo of light surrounding them. Zuko swallowed and straightened his back, looking as stately as possible. When the dimness of the light evaporated as the palace doors shut, he could make out the people heading towards him.

On one side must be Lady Bei Fong, pretty, elegant, her head held high. There was a kind look in her eye. She was clutching her daughter's arm, who stood in the middle with a sour expression on her face. On the other end was Lord Bei Fong, looking wise and dignified. They looked like nice people, Zuko thought. Toph _had_ to be exaggerating.

They approached the Fire Lord and were soon in earshot.

"Now-Toph, careful. There's a step there, step up. Watch it, now walk straight-"

"Mom, I _know!" _

"Of course you don't, you can't see. Now, step, step-Up ahead, there's the Fire Lord!"

"I KNOW, mother!"

Zuko blinked, vexed. They were guiding her and treating her as if she was actually blind… No time to think, they were right before ihim Mutually, he and Lord Bei Fong bowed to each other.

"So you are Fire Lord Zuko," the man said in a warm voice. Zuko tore his eyes away from Toph's miserable expression to Lord Bei Fong's, who was studying him meticulously. Zuko smiled back and held out a hand; he could be very diplomatic when he needed to be.

"I am. Lord Bei Fong, Lady Bei Fong." He flashed Toph's mother a smile and held out a hand. "You have to forgive me, I wasn't expecting your arrival. If you'll wait a moment, we can have lunch in the dining hall."

"Yes! That would be excellent, and I can get to know that man who wants to marry my daughter!" Lord Bei Fong said, giving Toph an affectionate pat. Meanwhile, Lady Bei Fong was looking around with her lips pursed.

"But do you have a servant? Toph needs guidance when she's walking around, as she can't cling to her mother all day." Zuko blinked and Toph said nothing, just stared at the ground. Her arm was limp in her mothers. "She is blind, you know. She needs help getting around," her mother continued in a hushed voice, as if it were a secret.

"Uh, of course, if that is what you wish… but I understand that Toph can use earth bending to see-"

"Toph is blind!" Lady Bei Fong guffawed.

"Surely you know the girl you are marrying is blind?" said Lord Bei Fong. Zuko paused.

"Of course," he said carefully.

"No matter. I'll guide her. Shall we?" Lady Bei Fong asked, fighting Toph's attempt to wrench her arm out of hers.

Toph _hadn't _been exaggerating.

* * *

Zuko led his guests into the dining hall, praying the servants pulled off a miracle. Upon arriving the tables were decorated accordingly, with Earth Kingdom ornaments and a deep green table cloth. The food was laid out, and they sat in a classic Earth Kingdom style; Zuko and Toph diagonal in the middle of the table, with Lady Bei Fong to his right and Toph's father across from him. Fire Nation cuisine was laid out in numerous plates before them, and each were absorbed in their own activities and conversations.

Lord Bei Fong was discussing Zuko's large estate and reign of control with great interest, Lady Bei Fong was determined to help Toph eat her food, and Toph was fantasizing how to get rid of her parents. She had to admit, seeing them was somewhat of a relief; it was the first time she saw them since the end of the war! But in the present context, she had to resent her father and Zuko's phony diplomacy. He and Zuko could act as sugary and sweet as they wanted to, she knew it was a matter of politics. Lord Bei Fong would love to deliver his daughter into the hands of a the rich Fire Lord as well as ship her away from the town that knew nothing of her existence, killing two monkey-birds with one stone.

Zuko kept one eye on Toph's pathetic situation but kept his mouth running, charming the Earth Kingdom noble with every word. It was a tricky game, he noted, and he hated it.

By getting Lord Bei Fong to love him he would be forging a stronger bond between the nations, and if he didn't he risked offending him. But still, talking to him like this gave him the impression, even _convinced _him, that Zuko was the right one to give his daughter's hand in marriage to.!There was no way the Fire Lord could tell him that his true intention was to _not _marry her, it would be disaster! But if things kept going the way they were now, the Lord might give his blessing for the marriage, practically sealing the deal...

He was trapped. Zuko turned his attention to Lord Bei Fong's wife, who was watching him with a pleasant smile.

"How do you like the food?" he asked.

"It's… lovely," she returned. "If not a bit spicy. I'm not used to hot food like this in truth, but I suppose that's what a blending of the nations calls for!" He could feel her dark eyes examining him, but unlike Lord Bei Fong's, they searched for something deeper. He felt them pierce into his eyes, peek into his soul, determining if he was strong enough for her daughter. He quickly adverted his gaze and apologized.

"I'm sorry, that was ignorant of me. I'll summon the cooks to make traditional Earth Kingdom cuisine instead!"

"You don't have to do that," she said.

"But I do. If you don't mind waiting a few minutes while it's prepared…"

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. I'll just go to the bathroom and freshen up!" Lady Bei Fong said, rising from her seat. "Toph dear, will you come?" The sulking girl she addressed pushed back her chair and rose to her feet.

"Fire Lord, while we wait for the ladies won't you show me around?" Lord Bei Fong asked. Zuko pushed out his chair quickly and nodded. Before the two pairs parted Zuko shot a look at Toph, but he couldn't tell if she sensed this.

* * *

This was a _disaster_!

_What does Zuko think he's doing?_ thought Toph.

If he kept going on about his enormous wealth and monopolies, her father was going to hand her right over! By the time she shoved her mother in the palace's first oversized rest room a plan formulated in her head, it was a plan of action that often came to her on instinct; run away. Yes, she could run out of the palace and refuse to cooperate in the ludicrous event. The other voice in her head kept meddling:

_You can't leave Zuko alone, it's not fair,_ it said, surprising Toph.

_I know, but he deserves it. He's impressing my father just to show off!_

_You know he's only trying to do what's expected of him. He's in this just as much as you, and takes most of the responsibility!_

_Yes, but…! He's…!_

_Face it, he was your friend before this whole mess and he still is. He's Sparky._

_Alright… But he still told everyone I wore a dress. _

_Yes, for that he should pay._

Done with her internal conflict, a better plan ran through her mind. She quickly abandoned her mother in the bathroom and ran out of the palace entrance, and out the door. Toph wasn't running away, she just stood there. She planted her bare feet in the earth and for a moment closed her eyes, feeling it's familiarity. By opening and closing a fist a mass of raw dirt rose from the ground. As she turned heel, it followed her stealthily through the palace.

Stillness. No vibrations swam from the dining hall, or else her earth bending would have detected it. She slipped inside, and found that already the cooks had placed new dishes on the table; earth kingdom cuisine. Sniffing the air, she could see that it wasn't very traditional, but the closest the fire nation cooks could come. She seized the nearest dish, an elegant silver platter that rested near the spot where Zuko sat.

Smiling, the girl cleared out the rock rolls that rested on it and replaced it with her mound of floating dirt. She replaced the lid, and took her seat at the table. She waited.

* * *

Zuko reentered the dining hall with Lord Bei Fong close by his side, his questions never ceasing and interrogation relentless. What the Fire Lord found strange was that his questions were not about his daughter and her welfare, but mostly about his own control, wealth, and business like matters. For someone who seemed so overly protective of their young, his words avoided the topic.

Toph was waiting patiently at her seat, feet swinging freely off the ground. She looked content. Zuko was immediately suspicious. He was conscious that Lord Bei Fong took his seat next to her.

"Toph, where is you mother?" he asked lightly, his spirits high. The girl shrugged.

"She said she had to freshen up or something, and not to wait for her." Her father pursed his lips and dismissed his wife's absence, preferring to examine the new food set before them.

"I hope you like it," Zuko said, inwardly relieved the food was prepared so fast. He himself didn't mind the Earth Kingdom food, some of which he sampled during his time in Ba Sing Se, but the cooks tried to make it '_traditional_'. That and the silent but eeir aura coming from Toph made him reluctant.

"This is really good," Toph said suddenly, and her father's ears perked up. She was beginning to end her silent streak. "Did you try it, Zuko?" The Fire Lord nodded and ate something off his plate for emphasis.

"I agree," he said softly, eyeing her. Her bangs fell over her eyes as she shoveled more food into her mouth, then pushed a silver platter towards him.

"You have to try this, it's the traditional Earth Kingdom food of the royal court." Zuko glanced at her before turning his attention to the platter. He uncovered the lid and looked at what appeared to be, to _him_, a pile of dirt-looking food.

Zuko swallowed. _Hard._

In some cultures, rejecting their food was like a slap in the face. Lord Bei Fong was staring at him with a mingled look etched on his features, that Zuko thought was aimed at him. Only Toph knew Lord Bei Fong was really eyeing her dish.

"Toph-" began her father.

"I know, it's really delicious once it melts in your mouth," Toph said. Zuko smiled weakly and picked up a spoon with a slightly shaking hand. He tried not to look at the food as he brought the spoon to his mouth and forced himself to eat it.

It tasted exactly how it looked; like dirt. Or what he imagined dirt might taste like. Forcing a wry smile, he swallowed and said, "I like it."

"You like it?" Toph said. The girl's mouth was set in a straight, determined line. Her dark bangs covered her eyes.

Zuko could feel a clot of the food roll down his throat.

"Yes," he repeated. There was something about the smile that now haunted her face that made him think that something wasn't right about the food he just ate, but what was most important was that he hadn't offended Lord Bei Fong.

Toph's father spoke. "Well, I've never seen that kind of food before, but I guess it must be some kind of Earth Kingdom imitation food. I'll pass on it, if you don't mind." Something inside the Fire Lord snapped, and he desired nothing more than to strangle the girl that was smiling across from him.

* * *

A few minutes later Toph's mother came back, clearly unhappy that her daughter abandoned her and said so. Lord Bei Fong scolded Toph and told her that she had to stop being a nuisance. He apologized to Zuko, who apologized for not having a servant attend to Lady Bei Fong, and everything made Toph sick. What happened next made everything else seem like _nothing_…

As the Bei Fong's hinted that they would leave soon, Lord Bei Fong settled down to give parting words to the Fire Lord. He looked him eye to eye and extended out a hand with a smile. Zuko took it.

"Zuko, I like you. You're a good man, and I approve of the marriage. I would chose no other suitor to marry my daughter.. So the wedding has my blessing."

The fire in his veins froze, and he knew Toph heard those words, too.

That was an _official blessing_. With Toph's parents_ expecting_ marriage, could they really back out of it now? Never releasing his held breath, he and Toph walked her parents to the door.

He was _so_ frustrated, and angry at himself. Zuko watched Toph hug her parents stiffly, and saw how much she missed them but how angry she was with them because of it. He couldn't have been anything but polite tonight, and even in the end it dug them into a deeper hole.

He was so frustrated, and shuddered to think what the girl would say to him. As the Bei Fong family left, it was just the Fire Lord and the earth bender that were left, side by side, watching them go.

A long sigh, but neither of them could tell whose it was. Neither wanted to talk about what Toph's father just did to them, as if saying it out loud would make it even more official.

".. Sparky," Toph said at last.

"What?" Zuko asked quietly. When she didn't answer he looked over to her, and saw a small finger pointed to the ground to his right. He followed the finger and saw a shallow ditch. It looked like it was created through earth bending.

"I told you not to tell anyone about what I wore," she said with wide smile and felt, leaving him to figure it out himself. "And I don't make empty threats."

**End of chapter.**

I know I made Toph's parents a little more overbearing and obnoxious then might actually be, but... Hey seriously, if you think this is getting OOC at any point TELL ME! It's so important that I keep things in character! Thanks! Reviewww!


	6. Dancing Lessons

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the wait. I know it was long, but I've been busy! School + volleyball + work equals no time whatsoever!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dancing Lessons**

The uninvited made their second appearance at breakfast. The council's presence made everyone wary and alert, like instant caffeine. It wasn't a healthy way to act so early in the morning, Sokka thought, when they should be tired and grumpy and falling asleep in their food.

Besides, no one liked to talk about business during meals.

"I have _news_ to announce," said General Gao, with so much satisfaction dripping from his official voice that everyone cringed. Zuko looked up from his food, waiting for this _news. "_We, that is the council, have determined a new system on which your trials will be held." He paused to savor the suspense and anticipation in everyone's eyes, especially the Fire Lord's. He didn't look as anxious as much as prepared, his golden eyes narrowed to slits.

"There will a marriage," interjected one of the elder members, but continued on before anyone could protest, "but it is a part of our new system. Instead of designating trials to see if there will be a wedding, we shall put you through trials to see if it should be _called off_. That will leave us time to prepare for the event. The other way around, so much time is lost. That is the way it will be, so do not argue."

"So.. as of now the arranged marriage is still in effect," Zuko said, his hands laced together. Emotion was void from his eyes.

"Yes. The trials will serve to _undermine_ the event if, and only if, it is absolutely necessary."

"That doesn't sound fair!" Katara began to say, looking to the others for approval.

"But it is. Like I said, we cannot throw a last minute wedding, so this is very fair."

"And it's likely that it will be called off at the last minute?" Katara said sarcastically. "You know, if they fail the trails?" Toph was listening, suddenly very appreciative of the water bender that fought for them on every point.

"No, I suppose it's not," the general said with a smile. "Because the last trials have gone so well, haven't they? Mind you, they have a deadline that is rapidly approaching. It will allow just enough time to back out of the wedding if something _does _happen." Katara closed her eyes, and thought hard.

"I'm not asking for your approval," the general said absently causing her to glare. She was about to say something when the Fire Lord raised his voice.

"It's fine, just leave it," he said firmly, turning his attention to his food rather than the eyes of the others. "Thank you, Katara." The girl just looked at him, then Toph, then settled back in her chair. She wondered how and why Zuko could handle everything so camly; sure there was a hard, irritated edge to everything he did but he also seemed a little more mature than the Zuko she was used to…

…The one who used to spit fire and lose his temper every ten minutes. Sometimes, for his and Toph's sake, she wished he could just lash out and yell and tell the council to beat it!

Stupid fire nation loyalty.

* * *

"-Alright guys, our next stunt is going to be big! Guaranteed to wreck any trial Toph and Zuko have to go through!" Sokka was saying, the gang again assembled for their next mission.

"What is it?" asked Aang.

"Well, Katara, you're going to have to use your blood bending to-"

"WHAT?!" shrieked the girl.

Unknown to the group of kids, someone was watching them from inside the shade of the passage way that passed through the courtyard. The eyes were neither judging or scrutinizing, just concerned. Although Iroh could not hear the children, his mind was thinking about a related manner.

These kids, Iroh knew, heavily influenced his nephew and the earth bender that were assigned the marriage that was supposed to set an example, and bring unity. He knew they thought it was unfair and were against it.

But there was a small part of the wise old man that thought they might enjoyed a little bit of it. After all, it seemed to be one of he only things keeping them from splitting paths since the war was finished; the every nearing promise and threat of a wedding, a marriage.

But the best interest of the two designated young ones was on his mind. Although Toph and Zuko wouldn't admit it, the amount of control they had over the decision was waning to almost none. They just wouldn't accept it, even if their hope was slowly deteriorating.

In his opinion, it would be better if the two accepted it. And how much easier would it be for them to accept it if their friends encouraged them?

The retired general smiled.

"Hey!" he called out from across the courtyard, it wouldn't be so hard. Iroh was a man who knew how to gain control, despite his age. After all, he did almost capture Ba Sing Se and learned from all his mistakes. Aang snapped his head to look in his direction and Sokka jumped, thinking they were found out.

"Come here," Iroh beckoned, a genuine smile in his eyes.

* * *

"Where? Where are you taking me? What is this?" she demanded over and over, but straight answers were never given. Every staircase she and servant boy here transcended brought them farther under the ground, which made her feel smothered.

Finally Toph Bei Fong was stopped before a single door, which was pushed open to reveal a wide, smoothly tiled room with many people in it. One of these people was Zuko, looking just as forlorn and confused as she was.

"Uh, what's going on?" Toph asked. Beaming back at her was Sokka, Aang, Katara, Suki, Ty Lee, Haru, even Teo and the rest of the group. Iroh was at the head of the gathering, hands clasped in front of him with a wide, deceiving smile.

"Well, since the wedding is still on, it's mandatory that you both take dancing lessons, and your friends here agreed to help," Iroh said.

Treacherous, murderous, horrible _traitors_.

Toph sported her best '_how could you_?' look and she glared in the general direction of the others; it must have worked, because she felt Aang's heart skip a beat. Dancing was Aang's weakness, and she knew right away he was the weak one that let their barrier of resistance crumble.

Just so he could dance.

She focused her earth bending in the direction of Zuko, who she realized was quite calm and even submissive to all this, as if he was just going along for the ride. Everyone stared at her expectantly, as if it was her move, now.

"I don't dance," she said bluntly, and crossed her arms.

"But didn't you once say your parents forced you to take dancing lessons when you lived with them, and you chose to be a messy, improper savage by choice?" Sokka pointed out kindly.

_WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, SNOOZLES!?_

"I _said, _I don't dance," the girl insisted, crossing her arms. Iroh smirked as the stubborn earth bender held a solid stance, rooted to her decision. The old man knew there was one thing that could defeat the stubbornness of an earth bender, but kept it to himself and let his plan carry on effortlessly.

"Maybe you will change your mind, but I'm sure you're willing to learn," Iroh said pleasantly. "This dance is supposed to be performed at your wedding, it is very versatile. It is called _the dance of two nations. _Zuko already knows a little about of it. It tells a story, but I'll save that for another time. Why don't we see a demonstration… Ty Lee, and Haru?"

Both of the chosen people widened their eyes, not expecting to be suddenly drawn from the crowd. Haru stole a feverish glance at the Fire Nation acrobat, a little bashfully. Ty Lee was pretty and flexible, and very adequate as dance partner. With a sudden smile and shrug she cartwheeled to the middle of the studio, inviting Haru to perform the demonstration with her.

"Oh, Oh! Can I say it? Can I?" whimpered Sokka excitedly, eyeing the small band in the corner of the studio, instruments ready. "Ready? CUE MUSIC!"

A flute introduced the piece, playing a few, sing-song musical notes that darted in and out of their ears.

"Now pay attention to their movements," Iroh said. "The dance needs _intensity. _To achieve this you must think of something, something that stirs such a passion within you that it guides your feet and your soul in performance!"

_Ty Lee, intense? I don't think her name and that word could even be in the same sentence, _thought Katara. _And most of the time I've known him Haru seems kind of shy._

Nonetheless, the duo looked determined as the faced each other, each extending an arm that grasped each others. They began to slowly rotate and the flute sudden dived into a percussion of other instruments. They snapped together in a sudden movement, leaving them clasping hands, with Haru's other hand on Ty Lee's waist.

Their feet moved very quickly in complicated steps, and in time they completely let go of each other. Still, they never broke eye contact. At once Ty Lee pushed from Haru's grasp and turned her back to him, only to have him seize her arm and whirl her even closer, so close they could have kissed. Just when a pattern of dancing started to develop they would break away with the music, when the piece turned wilder. When the instruments died down the flute chimed back in for a finale, where Haru caught Ty Lee in his arms and dipped her to the floor.

Applause broke out, and everyone gapped at the pair of dancers. Once the music was over they looked suddenly shy, and slipped back into the crowd. Still, they didn't escape Iroh's eyes.

"Excellent demonstration! That is how it is done, what do you think, Toph?" Iroh said. Out of the patient silence, wild laughter baffled everyone. It rose from the small girl, starting as a giggle and developing into a full out laugh, and she didn't stop. The laugh was familliar and mocking.

"Y-You think I c-can do that?" Toph choked, unable to contain her laughter. A frown settled on Katara's face, troubled that the girl had such little faith in herself. She blamed it on the others when it came to things like this.

"Well why not?" Suki asked lightly. "Zuko's Uncle said you just have to think something you're passionate about, and who knew Ty Lee could be that intense?" She motioned towards the pretty, flexible girl standing happily in the middle, nodding her head.

"Yeah! I didn't think I could do it, but I just did what Zuko's Uncle said, and I envisioned something… " She started to stare off into nothing, as if the vision captured her once more.

"What did you think of?" asked Sokka.

"…Flying through the air, flipping twice and throwing one arm in front of me to catch the trapeze through aflaming hoop!" she said excitedly. Sokka blinked.

"Yeah, _intense_," he said slowly.

"It's not about that. I just… _don't _dance," Toph said. "I'm an earth bender, which means I'm not flexible. And I'm blind! How do you expect me to whirl around and do all that stuff? Unlike Aang, I don't have twinkle toes." Sokka giggled and Iroh only waved a finger.

"That is not a very convincing lie," he said, and the others looked at him questioningly. "It's not that you can't, you just don't _want _to. Through your earth bending you know as well as I that you can feel the movements and heartbeats better than everyone else. As for the steps, they are no more complicated than the intricate foot movements you do every day when you earth bend. If anyone can dance this, it's you.

"Fire benders and earth benders have the most similar movements when it comes to bending, using forceful, short movements. Although earth bending is a little more complicated when it comes to foot work, I can't think of a better pairing for the dance. Please, be willing to learn."

The pressured girl released a weary sigh and stepped forward, holding out her arms helplessly.

"What am I supposed to do?" Her unlikely resign delighted Iroh, although he knew she wouldn't submit for long.

The old man wasted no time. "First, we use substitutes just to practice, those I already instructed before you arrived. We need a partner for Zuko, and for Toph. How about you Suki? You performed it well, you must know this dance from your time on Kyoshi Island. A certain amount of intensity is required to perform it, and you have-"

"Suki can't do it!" cried Sokka, wrenching his girlfriends arm back towards him. Suki shot her eyebrows in the air and shrugged apologetically.

"Um-"

"Fine, then how about you, Katara?" The Water Tribe girl froze, waiting for someone to protest. Aang was too friendly to stick his foot in, and Sokka plainly thought better his sister than Suki. Without too much resistance, she shrugged and stepped forward.

"Great, we will learn this together," Iroh said. "Aang, you dance with Toph." Aang, who was previously debating his feeling over Katara's choice to dance with Zuko, erased all stress from his face and skid giddily onto the dance floor. Dancing with Toph would be fun, if she would submit.

Zuko and Katara were standing passively near each other, waiting for the cue so that It could be over soon. Iroh instructed them to dance the first sixteen steps, so that Toph and Aang could mimic their movements.

"Cue music!" cried Sokka with a finger in the air. On cue, the playful flute flitted in and Katara, looking more determined, offered her arm to Zuko who took it without hesitance. He didn't look like he disliked it or enjoyed it, more like he was just doing what he was supposed to. Or at least that's what Aang told himself to feel better. Toph kept her head down, focusing on sensing the movements.

She felt their heartbeats as they slowly began to circle each other, the Water Tribe Girl and the Fire Lord. Katara's heartbeat was steady but quick, determined but slightly nervous. Zuko's, she recognized, was the same, but not because of the water bender's touch. The earth bender had to admit he had come a long way out of his comfort zone, and knew the reason for his nervousness was the numerous pairs of eyes watching him.

Not just any eyes, his _friends' _eyes.

For some reason, seeing Sparky nervous didn't give her the satisfaction it usually did. Some other anonymous feeling was busy preoccupying her.

The rotation was done, and here came the part were Zuko put his hand on Katara's slender back and pulled her in close, with a _snap_. Their eye contact was stunning, so interlocked and intense an outsider would have thought they were fighting. Their footwork was slightly irregular, because Katara was more fluid, like a water whip, and Zuko was more fiery and forceful. The dance ended quickly, since it was only demonstration. It ended when Zuko whipped Katara around and out of his proximity. The music ceased and he didn't pull her back in.

She was amazingly light, the Fire Lord noted, and was a bit cautious when he flung her from him. With some breathing distance, his eyes scanned over those who watched. He wouldn't admit that there were awkward butterflies in his stomach. His golden eyes caught Aang, who was looking at Katara with awe.

Next to the boy, his eyes locked onto Toph, almost apprehensively. When her glazed, green hued eyes seemed to catch his, his breath nearly caught in his throat.

Only because it was nearly impossible for Toph to make eye contact, and when she did it was eerie. What else were those eyes looking at, that they couldn't see by her feet? Her bangs shielded them partly, and he found amusement in the fact that although she could not see from them, they could still sometimes convey emotion.

But what was that flicker of emotion that rested unknowingly in her eyes, Zuko wondered, for only a split few seconds that seemed like forever? He couldn't name it…

Unconsciously, he was still holding onto Katara's hand. Toph lowered her head and he finally realized this, dropping the tan hand hastily. Small applause broke out, and clarity was restored as the sound rained on them. Iroh addressed Toph and Aang.

"Now, it is your turn," Iroh said, turning to Toph. "without the music, and we'll take it slower. You can move to the steps together-Katara, Zuko, you too. Aang, Toph? Are you ready?" Toph turned in Aang's direction as the boy stepped forward eagerly and held out an arm. With a small smile at the friendly enthusiasm, she took it. The smile vanished as she realized she was actually going to dance.

Child like fear entered her veins.

Earth bender stubbornness boiled in her chest.

Toph-ness told her brain, _whatever_.

Iroh started counting, and they were supposed to follow the steps. She could see that Zuko and Katara began circling each other, arms clasped, like they usually did. She grabbed Aang's arm, and they mimicked the two a bit awkwardly. Toph was trying to lead, and having an easy job of doing it. It was less like rotating and more like the girl pulling the confused air bender around. They continued to stumble through the steps awkwardly while Zuko and Katara were mastering the dance.

They didn't quite 'snap' like the others did, and Aang was just too light on his feet. Quite the opposite, Iroh was right about Toph; her footwork was faster and more solid than Aang's, one foot out of place and Toph tripped over him, backwards, nearly bringing him to the floor with her.

The other duo stopped, turning to the fallen dancers.

Now she was frustrated, Iroh could see. He watched Toph push herself to her feet with a scowl on her face.

"I'm done for the day," she said, irritated. A sound came from the back of the crowd, and this time it wasn't from Sokka, who knew better than to kick his dear friend when she was already angry. He turned to glared at Haru, who was suppressing a giggle.

"Oh, lighten up. It was… a good first attempt," he said with a lopsided smile. Iroh smirked.

"Tomorrow. Same time same place," Toph said with authority in her voice, before stomping off and leaving them all confused. Particularly Zuko.

**End of chapter.** You like? Review!


	7. Dancing Lessons Part II

**A/N**: I don't what to say to all the supporters of the fic, that waited and waited for an update that never came. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just let this go. I have a mess of things going on and this just kind of... fell under. But now and again I get a spark and decide to go on an updating frenzy for stories people thought I dropped a long time ago, but hey. I don't know who will pick up on this again, but it's better than nothin', eh?

Hope you like this :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dancing Lessons Part II**

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet." Toph said, while Servant Girl _flailed_ across the room from the momentum of their current activity. The poor girl fell to her knees, beads of sweat dripping off her face. She breathed deeply, as if she just resurfaced from a near-drowning experience.

"I can't do this anymore, Princess. I agreed to help you practice the dance, but not all night! I think we should sleep! Have you ever heard of beauty sleep-ahh!" She dived to the side as the _princess _made a grab for her.

"Come on, only three more hours until I have to do this thing in front of everyone," Toph said firmly. She had every intention of dancing until she mastered the whole song. The two had been practicing in one of the many abandoned rooms of the palace without stopping. At first the servant felt a bit awkward when Toph took her by the arms and twirled her around the room like a rag doll, but together they improved her steps until they were nearly equal.

Servant Girl had a new way of meeting Princess Toph's demands lately. And she made sure there was a little bit of vice versa.

"Oh my.. Oh, you're… YOU'RE RIGHT! What am I going to do? Why didn't you warn me about the time!" Servant Girl demanded, escaping Toph's clutches and fleeing to the door. "What are you going to wear? Your hair and makeup, there's no time! I-"

"-Hey!" The earth bender interjected. "I don't need hair and makeup, I'm just going to dance. I'm serious." A frown slid onto the servant's face, but Toph couldn't see it.

"Well, you at least need something to wear."

"No, I don't. I'm not getting all dressed up again." She said, turned around promptly, and began to dance with the air. She felt an hand on her shoulder yank her around, thoroughly surprised that Servant Girl would attempt to use force to what, _intimidate _her? Toph knew from the beginning she was different than the rest.

"Princess, listen to me. I want what's best for you. I'm not saying that I'm going to cram you into some frilly ballroom gown. I just want you to make a big impression, you've been practicing _all night_." The girl's voice began to grow desperate, as if _she _were the one in this situation. "I want them all to look at you, and think-"

Toph couldn't listen anymore. "-Okay! Alright already, stop bothering me." Why did she have to have such a way with words? The kind that just buzzed in your ear. Or was it the way her heartbeat fluttered while captivated in the vision of Toph's success? "Just make sure it's fit for the world's greatest earth/metal bender and dancer."

Servant girl beamed.

"Of course! All I'll need is one of your old outfits. Earth Kingdom style, please. I'll remodel it." Toph blinked slowly. She didn't own many clothes, just a set or two of her Earth Kingdom ones and her Fire Nation robes. To give up a pair without reassurance that they would come back alive…

Well, they were just clothes. She told Servant Girl where to find them, and the girl dashed off. Just Toph and the old room. She slid to the floor, giving her feet the rest they deserved.

* * *

It wasn't long before the familiar pattern of scurrying feet entered her senses, a moment or two before Servant Girl burst through the door, holding something _swooshy_ in her hands.

"Are you aware of the time?" she yelped. "You've got to put this on!"

"Whatever. I'm trusting you," Toph muttered shortly, snatching the fluffy feeling fabric out of the girl's hands. "I'm throwing this on, then leaving." Servant girl twirled around to admire her 'master.'

"I'm sure you'll do great!"

A knowing smile tugged at the corner of the earth bender's mouth. "Thanks."

* * *

"Okay! _She _sets the time and place yet _she's_ late!" Sokka cried. He and a few others occupied the abandoned ballroom they used the day before. Restlessness set in as everyone waited for just one person.

_Wants to make an entrance, eh?_ thought Iroh, currently comfortably seated in a corner. A few more minutes, and as expected, Toph waltzed into the room with a defiant look in her posture… wearing something that stunned Sokka in particular.

Zuko, whose eyes had been aimlessly lingering on a small portrait that hung on the wall, turned suddenly and wondered what everyone was gaping at. He turned his eyes to the source, his mouth set in a determined line.

Yeah, it was Toph. She was wearing a dress again. The reactions of the others made him curious. What was so shocking about it? Sure, she wasn't usually girly, but if they did get married, she would have to wear lots of dresses-

Ooh, stop there.

_If_…

Never mind. He probably just didn't know her as well as the others did, even if they had spent a considerable amount time fighting a war together.

Toph, who was wearing a dressier version of her regular Earth Kingdom attire, raised a hand to the crowd. Sokka still couldn't tear his eyes away from the odd exhibit, and wondered briefly if he could sell her to a museum. Her top was almost the same, but sleeveless and a beige sheet of material crossed her chest area and fastened at one shoulder. Her usually thick, black belt wound around her waist with it's four studs. However, below that a fluffy, lighter green material in contrast to her dark green top fell to about her knees, almost like a flattened tutu.

It was the most Toph-like _un_-Toph-like thing he had ever seen her wear, which he hoped made sense. Her usual ankle and arms cuffs were in place, and a mysterious green pearl necklace choked her neck.

She stomped her way into the middle of the room and snapped her fingers.

"I'm ready. Where's Aang?" she demanded in her peculiar voice.

"Uhh, Aang couldn't make it. He was really sad about it, but he had a meeting or something," Sokka pointed out. A flash a disappointment entered her face, but she seemed to flick it off.

"Fine then, it's you Snoozles. She held out her hand commandingly at the flustered boy.

"M-me? I mean, um…" In truth, he was intimidated by her. First the dress, now _this_! Where was the Toph he knew? _Quick Sokka, think_, the confused boy told himself. "W-Why dance with me, when, you should be dancing with Zuko!"

Silence… Toph cocked her head, as if the idea never even crossed her mind. Any hint of reluctance melted away as she shrugged and held out her hand again. "_Fine_. Get ready to lose, Sparky."

Zuko hardly looked surprised at being drafted into the action. His uncle beckoned him forwards and corrected the girl.

"There is no winning and losing, Toph, remember; you are equal." Zuko approached her neutrally, and took the arm offered to him. Without a moment to think or second-guess himself, a cry rang out.

"Cue music!" Toph commanded, her head low while she focused.

"Hey, that was my line!" Sokka complained indignantly, but no one was paying attention. The flute weaved in the air with it's musical introduction, and sure and steady steps were heard as the two benders in the center of the room rotated slowly.

For Zuko, it felt strange; not the dancing part. His uncle told him it was a dance that needed eye contact, and staring at those sightless green-hued eyes underneath a veil of dark bangs made him feel like….

…they could see.

The Fire Lord secretly dreaded the '_snap_' part of the dance that was rapidly approaching, but he would do as he was instructed. When it came, she _snapped _just as hard as he did, leaving him with a sudden desire to vie for the lead. Her footwork was impeccable, complicated, hard to keep up with, but he was as determined to match her. When his hand slipped to her waist it was almost unconscious, like a guide for him to predict her movement.

The part came when he whipped her from him, and Zuko did so with his eyes on the back of her head. She did this part gracefully, her bangs flying in the direction she glided. When she dutifully came back-they were close.

They were now closer than Zuko expected, forgetting this part of the dance. It was when the eye contact was supposed to be at its strongest. Obeying the rules, he looked her straight in the blank eyes. Their fingers were entwined as the remained the position for a few more seconds. Before he was quite ready Toph snatched herself from him again, using that amazing footwork to awe the others, and he hastily snatched her back. The music calmed down, as did they. The final step was approaching, the dip.

The earth bender whirled at an unnecessary but impressive speed into his arms, and he dipped her quickly, almost hoping to scare her. Her head was a mere inch from the floor, but the Fire Lord could only raise his eyebrows. She was smirking. She pushed herself from his hold and silenced the new applause.

"You got _owned_," she said triumphantly, and left. Her business here was done. Zuko watched her retreating back with a blank look.

Iroh smiled; competition, he knew, was the one of the two things to undermine the stubbornness of an earth bender.


	8. Night Talks

So, yeah... update anyone? Please put down you pitchforks! I'm so busy I kinda stopped updating-school, work, and all that. Well, today I'm grounded. And so thank you to everyone and anyone who reviewed/read this. This is a special one for you:

* * *

**Chapter 8: Night Talks**

The tinkling of the fountain water was sweet and serene in Aang's ears, and as he looked around at the rest of his friends in the courtyard he felt even more conscious. The boy couldn't pinpoint the origin of the sudden feeling, except he wished that everyone could be as peaceful as he imagined himself to be. Even when Zuko and Toph weren't around to spread their raging rain clouds of angst, it was still the whole marriage thing that made everyone so deep and disturbed in thought.

"I think… " A voice began, and everyone cocked their heard towards the speaker. It was Sokka, staring at the sky and stroking his imaginary philosophical beard. He was laying on his back with Suki next to him, her head on his chest.

"What?" asked Katara.

"We're not making this any easier for them, huh?" he said. Aang suddenly bolted upright, a grin plastered on his face.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "I think by trying to sabotage Toph and Zuko we're actually hurting them! We should support them!" Katara sat upright as well, and Sokka cocked an eyebrow.

"I was talking about Appa and Momo," he said pointedly, making a motion towards the bison and the lemur. He had tied a carrot to Momo's tail, providing minutes worth of entertainment to those who cared to watch the lemur fly for it's life to avoid a hungry Appa.

"Oh.. Well, yeah. I think we should support them, and make it easier! That's what friends do, right?" Aang persisted. Katara looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, you're right… You're so right, Aang! We should! All this time we were making it harder for them, but what if it ended up working out? Zuko's uncle seems to think it could."

"All we need is an opportunity," Suki pitched in. They each became absorbed in their own thoughts, until another new voice piped in.

"There's going to be an opportunity soon," Ty Lee said suddenly, reminding them that she was still there. Then she said that she was sworn to secrecy, and she couldn't elaborate. They would have to wait and see.

__________________________________________

A _clink _resounded through the dining room as Toph stabbed her meat with vigor, causing the fork to plow through the meat and straight into the plate.

Hakoda's presence was a warning that he suspected something wild might occur, else he wouldn't have bothered sit on the side of the table that a few select counsel members decided to occupy. Sokka personally thought that they had made it clear the counsel was _so_ not invited to breakfast any more.

"We have another day's announcement," General Gao said at last, with obvious pleasure. A collection of groans and sighs passed across the table, and Zuko-so preoccupied with keeping up his image as the serious Fire Lord-put down his fork and listened intently, as if this were an important business matter. Toph, however, went on eating, because she had a feeling she might lose her appetite soon.

General Gao resumed his announcements. "Because the wedding date is so rapidly approaching, we recommend the planning of an _engagement _party… " He paused for effect, and to examine the faces of his targets.

Ty Lee beamed purposefully at Aang with excitement glowing in her wide eyes, and the air bender caught the message instantly. He looked around to grin at the others, but they weren't looking at Aang, who discovered this golden opportunity that the girl hinted around earlier. Katara was watching Toph like a hawk, and Sokka and Suki took turns glaring daggers into General Gao's icy face.

"And I trust that there are no objections to this? We did previously discuss the way the trial system would work-the plans resume as normal unless we have a reason to _stop _them. Good, you are all great listeners. After the planning of the engagement party-"

-_I've never actually proposed to her, how could they be thinking of an engagement party?_ Zuko realized inwardly with a pang.

-"we must begin to plan the wedding and make the arrangements-"

_I think there's enough arrangement, _thought Toph, annoyed.

"-which will include location, the guest list, etc. Soon after should be chose the 'honeymoon' location, or more traditionally called the palace of consummation-"

Suddenly Sokka leaped out of his seat, flushed with anger, and two seats away Toph began choking violently on something she had been eating when those words were spoken. Katara gave her father a horrified look and went to work pounding on Toph's back.

Sokka thrust a finger in the counsel's general direction.

"What?" he cried. "Oh, t-there will be no '_consummation'_!" His face was tinged with red and accusatory. Hakoda sighed and considered leaving the room-because these rules where strictly fire nation and earth kingdom policy, and so different from the traditions of the water tribes! While Suki agreed roughly with her boyfriend, she was also surprised that he knew what the word meant.

"Of course there will be!" Gao retorted hotly, restraining himself from rising from his seat. "This doesn't involve you. It is _imperative_ to fire nation tradition that the marriage be completed by _consummation_, we must be sure of it!"

Toph did not stop choking-her coughs were jagged and even deeper when the General spoke. Katara was afraid she would choke to death, and even Aang joined in, pounding on the girl's back.

If clenched fists and white knuckles weren't indicators of his heated embarrassment, Zuko was _furious_. Gao's hot demands and cocky stare licked his insides like a fiery whip-how _dare_ he command Zuko to do such a thing, and in front of his friends and counsel! He stood up, his face a deep red and his voice unstable.

"I.. I will not _consummate _a _thirteen year old_!" Zuko said indignantly, nearly shouting at the general. Toph's coughs were worse and a hue of blue started to enter her smooth face. Finally, Katara was forced to water bend out whatever was blocking her throat.

"_Zuko_!" roared the general, getting to his feet and for a moment forgetting his title. ".. my _Lord. _By Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom standards, Lady Toph is of marrying age. Interestingly enough, you say this 'little girl' deserves praise enough for her heroic efforts in the war and so called astounding skill in earth and metal bending, yet she is not capable of _marrying_? You call her a little girl-but haven't you noticed? A spurt of growth, _curves_,-"

A burst of water sprayed across the table courtesy of Toph, and then she was revived.

'That's ENOUGH!"

All heads turned in her direction. The girl was breathing heavily, her face still pale from choking. "I'm RIGHT HERE! You're talking about me like I wasn't! This is unbelievable!" Before she metal bended something sharp and pointy into General Gao's heart, she stormed out.

"… You are NOT invited to breakfast anymore!" declared Sokka, who left after shoving as much food as he could into his mouth.

_____________________________________________________________________

The next day Toph found herself sitting forcibly at the head of the long mahogany table that was in the now abandoned counsel room. She didn't know why her friends were so suddenly gung-ho about the whole thing, but they had accepted the task of planning the engagement party, which the about the only thing the counsel could do to get on their good side after General GAO's 'talk'. After a while the ditched the courtyard in favor of this room, because Katara said they might feel more serious about the planning.

Katara was especially excited. Zuko and Toph leaned back with sour or silent expressions, reluctantly watching the heated debate.

"No, it's going to be outside! The scenery will be a lot nicer," Katara insisted. She was in charge of writing down the details, and she was clutching her quill so hard that it might snap in half.

"That sounds okay," Aang said.

"Okay! But I'm telling you it is WAY too hot out to be outside for a long time. The Fire Nation is _too _hot." Sokka preached.

Zuko grumbled something along the lines of, "No, the South Pole is_ too _cold," which was the first input of words he had injected in the whole planning process.

"How about the beach?" asked Suki lightly. A pause followed her words, and a smile spread across Katara's features.

"Yes… I like the beach. Sokka likes the beach."

"I like the beach!" said Aang.

"Me too!" piped in Ty Lee, who was also apart of the planning. She was disappointed that Haru and Teo were doing other things, but decided to tag along anyway.

"Okay, but do Zuko and Toph like the beach?" asked Suki suddenly, and a dozen heads turned to either head of the table where Toph and Zuko were brooding to themselves. Zuko suddenly snapped to attention upon being addressed.

"Do you like the beach?" Suki asked again, ever more optimistically.

"I don't care," the Fire Lord answered stoically. Katara sighed and folded her hands together, and turned towards her greatest obstacle.

"_Toph_… Do you like the beach?" Even Zuko looked curiously at the bored earth bender. Toph blew the bangs out of her eyes and paused, full of suspense before answering.

"Not really. I can barely _see_."

Sokka moaned and Aang slapped a hand to his head. They _nearly _arrived a conclusion. Toph lowered her head to the table as the distant sound of Katara and Sokka's bickering tickled her ears, oblivious to the set of golden eyes that wandered briefly on the back of her head, then looked away.

Then Aang propped his head up on his hands and stared at her sadly.

__

She's lying. She likes the beach,

_________________________________________________________________-

Night woke him.

He gasped for breath as if the air were choking him itself, and pushed himself up on his elbows. He kicked the rouge covers off of him, and slid sideways on his bed. His bare feet touched the floor, and with a flick of his wrist, a lamp burst into flame. The darkness was smothering him, and he could hardly breathe.

Any light, anything warm, Zuko needed fire. The dim light of the stars above him, and fresh air. Shelter from all the responsibilities and oppressing obligation that weighed him down, he wanted to walk outside. But for the first time since childhood, something was scaring him. He couldn't tell what it was, but it lay in the dark.

Zuko was scared of the dark.

His feet carried him down the halls, all the while an eerie feeling prickling on the back of his neck. He felt like he did when he was a child, wandering in the dark after hearing a foreign noise-he was too scared to light a flame, fearing what he might see.

It was ridiculous, but he couldn't control this feeling.

Before he knew it, he was outside, and the relief of the chilling, open air washed over him. But it was still dark, and Zuko didn't like it. His face slipped into a lost expression.

A noise.

He twitched, but blamed it on his reflexes rather than fear.

"Who's there?" he called, successfully keeping the hesitant edge out of his voice. It disturbed him when no answer came, just the silent darkness inviting him deeper. "I _said_… "

"It's just me, Sparky." He was more surprised to hear that smooth, enigmatic but harmless voice than he would be to hear a thief or a bandit. For a moment his tongue was tied, but there was no doubting who the unique voice belonged to.

'Don't light a fire. I don't want my Servant Girl to wake up and drag me back to bed," she said, then lapsed back into the silence that turned less oppressing and a bit more safe. The sound of her voice, the _realness_ of it, extinguished his fear that this might be a dream, a nightmare, or something else. Nothing could imitate her voice.

"Oh, fine. …What are you doing?" Zuko asked, searching for the direction of the voice.

"Sitting," she said quietly after a while.

"Well I can't see," Zuko replied. The darkness spread over the courtyard like an infinite blanket, but Zuko didn't want to return inside. But he didn't like being blind, either.

A very quiet, light laugh resounded from the other end of the courtyard.

"Tell me about it," Toph said. "Jumpy much? Don't worry about it. I'll be your eyes."

_That's comforting_, Zuko thought sarcastically, and his imagination showed him images of himself tripping blindly in the dark while Toph threw up rock obstacles to block his path. He smirked to himself and turned his ear towards her.

A small splash reached his ears; the gentle sound of water. Toph was stirring the water at the fountain, and he took a few hesitant steps in her direction.

"Forward," she told him. "Keep going. Stop. Turn around… and sit."

Zuko did as he was told, and her directions proved reliable. He could tell he was sitting at the fountain edge, pretty much next to her. After his safe landing there was more silence, until Zuko found it uncomfortable. And usually he wasn't the one to complain about a lack of words, but the moment he sat down so many things began subtly stirring inside him.

"What are you doing here, sitting by yourself in the dark?" He suddenly asked, a desolate tinge in his voice. His eyes shifted towards her, although he couldn't see.

_Is this what's it's like to be blind? It's easy to forget Toph is, but how could she stand it? _Being sightless, he felt like his own personal aura was a force field he had to use to sense and touch other things, and other people.

"Why are _you_?" she returned, smart as usual. Those kinds of replies made the former prince annoyed.

"I needed fresh air," he said. "I didn't sleep well. You didn't answer my question."

"Some people go outside to look at the stars… but I've never seen the sky before. Sometimes I like sitting under them."

Her words stung even him. He unconsciously flinched; she had never seen the sky before. There were a lot of things she had never seen, and he didn't have the heart to tell her there weren't any stars in the sky that night.

"I see," Zuko said. Toph began to swing her feet.

"It doesn't matter. The sky, faces, it's all the same to me."

"What?" Zuko said softly. He couldn't understand how the two were the same, except she could see neither. Toph's voice grew even quieter.

"It's your face too. It's even more like the sky than the rest." She said this like a statement, one that carried her into her own swirling thoughts. Zuko's gaze moved back up to the sky, and he was filled with relief to see the clouds shift and uncover the stars. The sky was the only thing left to penetrate the darkness with it's distant fires.

…And the sky was _beautiful_. How could his face and the sky be at all the same?

"How?" Zuko asked. Toph rolled her eyes, aware that he could not see her gesture.

"Everyone can see it… It's a mystery to me. Everyone knows about it _but _me." Zuko flushed.

"You mean you've heard them talk about my scar," Zuko said bluntly. Unconsciously, his hand wandered up to the rough tissue that covered one side of his eye and face. Toph sensed his movement and froze.

After a few seconds… "You have a scar?"

He could have fell over backwards into the still fountain water. He let out air through his nose and leaned back, disbelieving. Could she really not have known?

"You didn't know that," he said.

"No… I've heard people talk though. I just thought you were extremely handsome or something, judging by how Katara and Suki talked." She sounded interested.

_What? _

"Could've been something else, I guess," Toph added, he voice mocking.

"Yeah, _something else_," he repeated a little bitterly. He sighed deeply.

"Like what?" Toph asked innocently. Her voice was so free of judgment, serene and curious that it made him feel like he had an open invitation to tell her anything. Unfortunately, the Fire Lord was still a little frosty about his past. He couldn't remember telling more than a handful of people about the incident that marked him forever.

But somehow, he could tell her-at least, he would have to summon up the strength to at least let his 'fiancée' know what she was marrying if it all went as the counsel planned.

"When I was younger, my father… gave me this scar through an _agni kai_," he began a bit painfully, and proceeded with some unfriendly details as the girl sat and listened quietly. At the end of it all, she let him sit and reflect on the things he moved on from.

"Oh… " Toph muttered at last. "I didn't know. I can 'see' your face, but not the details. Like I said, it's kind of like the sky."

Zuko's brow furrowed again as he rounded on the girl. The darkness was beginning to lift and a mass of clouds he didn't know where there rolled with the wind. The moon was uncovered, it's unfiltered light flooding onto them and their pale faces. He could now see the hazy, blank green eyes of Toph, whose face tilted somewhat towards him.. "_How?" _he asked, still perplexed. Her expression didn't change.

"I told you. It's kind of a mystery, everyone likes it… I wish I could see it." Zuko blinked, slightly perturbed. Her voice contained a child like curiosity, and Zuko couldn't help but think it was unfair to be asked to marry someone she couldn't even see, let alone… all the other reasons. His eyes wandered tentatively to her small hands.

"You can.. touch it," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He knew she wanted to ask by the her voice, which was laden with innocent curiosity. For once she turned her face, her eyes widened in surprise. She recognized the hesitance in his voice.

"Okay," she said simply. Toph was never embarrassed, never indirect. She was blissfully unaware of the popping of Zuko's personal bubble as she reached for his face. Zuko closed his eyes, dreading the touch.

When it came, it wasn't a sudden advance, the kind he thought might be painful. Her fingers were cool and he could feel them easily, starting on the smooth part of his skin. He kept his face stoic as her soft fingers moved upwards. For an earth bender, her hands were not rough, but instead surprisingly soft. The touch found the burnt tissue that scarred his face.

She was only touching him with the tips of her fingers; they wandered up and traced over his eye, and the side of his face, and at last to his ear. He opened his eyes, but her face was downcast as usual, with thick bangs falling over her eyes. With the other hand she briefly felt the unmarred side of his face.

She could sense that he opened his eyes, and slowly withdrew her hand, with two eyes focused on her lap. The golden eyes narrowed, and were cast down also. He wished she could have remained ignorant to the worst part of himself.

"You know, if I could suddenly see the sky now, what I felt about it wouldn't change, " she said with a smirk. "I've liked it all along. I just don't know what the big fuss is about."

Rather than _see_ the smile of relief on his face, she felt it. Zuko snorted, and told her they should go back inside.

he thought sullenly. 


End file.
